Sailor Moon's Quest
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, Serenity is taking far from everything she ever, Knew and as to kill her husband for his betrayal, of him joining Naraku's evil side. After the Death of her Daughter and Best Friends and Scouts, Can She ever be healed of her broken heart. Will she ever have a family like she had with Her Friends and Daughter. Can Inuyasha, save her from herself. Read and find out.
1. The opening

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Chapter 1.

Serenity, had sat in the royal kingdom's Gardens with Small Lady and Her friends, they were all enjoying the wonderful weather, and pick flowers and had Lunch outside.

This warm weather is breath taking, Spoke Sailor Mars, sun tanning. Absolutely beautiful, Says Sailor Venus. I'm just Greatful, To be with My Family and Friends, Replied Serenity. Me too, Mommy I love being here with everyone, Says Rini smiling. Your all the bests, Friends I could ever Have, And Nobody could ever, take your places in my heart, Spoke Serenity. Well of course not, You'd be nowhere without us, Says Sailor Uranus. You guys...! Laugh out Serenity, feeling the love.

King Darien, Watch over them from the Castles Balcony. As of lately Darien, hated being inside Serenity's Shadow, Whenever there out about, Everyone praises Neo Queen Serenity, for being so beautiful and yet, So powerful too, How she protects them all.

After, Neo Queen Serenity, and Small Lady killed Wiseman. and reawaken everyone in the world, who was affected by the evil sleep spell. Darien grew bitter, Tore's His Friends and Wife, who gets everything she wants.

Meanwhile in the past.

As Naraku, Sat inside his dark castle, watching Inuyasha's and His friends try and Look for him, inside Kanna's Mirror.

It looks like there having troubles, finding me, Spoke up Naraku.

As of all of suddenly, Konna's mirror started shaking, Once more. What is the matter with your mirror, Kanna? Asks Naraku. The mirror is reacting to somebody's dark soul, Replied Kanna. Umm...! Interesting, Show me this person, Spoke Naraku.

Kanna, open up her mirror, Naraku, Sat watching Darien's eyes and hated growing inside his soul. This man is angry, At his wife, Spoke Kanna. His eyes look, like a betrayal is ready to happen, Replied Naraku, with a dark laugh.

I can feel his soul, but what, he wants I can't tell from here, perhaps if You send Hakudoshi, To Go and find out the reasons, for my mirrors reaction to it, Spoke Kanna. Umm..! Perhaps, Replied Naraku. Perhaps he, could be of use to your army ageist, Inuyasha and his troublesome friends, Says Kagura, thinking.

Umm...! very interesting, Where is this man, location? Asks Naraku. As the mirror, Replied the answer to Kanna. In the world Kagome, Come's from, Says Kanna. How am I, to get to this place? Asks Naraku.

The mirror, says to take some of Kagome's blood and you'll be able to travel to the future, Replied Kanna.

Very well, Kagura, Hakudoshi, go and take Kohaku, to get some blood from Kagome, And bring it back to me, Spoke Naraku.

Yes, Master, Replied everyone.

So that's it for Chapter 1. hope you like it.

to be continue.


	2. The Evil Within

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Chapter 2.

Kagome and everyone, were finally able to rest inside a peaceful part in the forest, when all of sudden, Inuyasha smelt Naraku's scent. Everyone follow after him.

Everyone was confused to what they were after, normally Miroku could get Kagura, to spill the beans about Naraku's plans. but nothing came up. Demon's were sent to help get everyone distracted, Hakudoshi came up behind Kagome, and cut her down.

No...! Kagome...! Yelled out Shippbo. everyone look at Kagome, arm bleeding. You basterd, get back here...! Yelled Inuyasha. Kagura, Kohaku, our mission is done for now, we have Kagome's blood, now let's retreat back to Naraku, Spoke Hakudoshi. Dam him, Spoke Inuyasha.

What is Naraku, up too why would he need my blood? Asks Kagome. I have no idea, But it can't be good, Replied Miroku. Oh...! Kagome don't move, Spoke Sango, gently holding her. Thanks, Says Kagome.

We'll worry about Naraku, later Kagome, we need to get you healed up, Let's get her back to the well, Spoke Miroku. What...! Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome's time is more advanced then us, She'll get better faster there then here, Spoke Miroku. Alright, fine I give up, Replied Inuyasha. they took her to the well.

Meanwhile with Naraku.

We've return with Kagome's Blood, Spoke Hakudoshi. Excellent work, Now what do I do, Kanna? Asks Naraku. Follow Kagome, To the well, then take this blood inside your hands, because it's apart of Kagome, it will it possible to travel down the well, Replied Kanna. Excellent, Says Naraku leaving, with Hakudoshi.

Meanwhile back at the well.

As Inuyasha, took Kagome, inside the house for Kagome's Mother to help Kagome out. She wasn't seriously bad shape, her Mother took her up to the Hospital, and gave them a white line. They said about 3 days she should be better.

Naraku, came though the well, with Hakudoshi, They were really confused, by this place. But Kanna was leading the way. As they flew inside Crystal Tokyo.

Ummm...! interesting castle, Spoke Naraku. He's this way, Replied Kanna.

As Sailor Mars, stop joking around, He sworn that she scent evil. What's wrong, Sailor Mars? Asks Sailor Jupiter, curious. They all were actually. Something isn't right, I scent a very, evil energy, Says Sailor Mars. Darien...! Yelled Serenity worried about her Husband.

They all ran inside the castle.

Meanwhile with Darien.

Darien was walking around inside his study room, when 3 strange people walk inside, he grabbed his sword. and They of course they fought back at first. Naraku's powers held him down.

Is this the mortal your mirror saw? Asks Naraku. Yes it is, Replied Kanna. Interesting, Human you are, I scent great powers coming from you, but yet there so weak, being use this way, you could be much greater then this, Spoke up Naraku. What do you mean? Asks Darien. Let's see what my Son, As to say, Replied Naraku.

Hakudoshi, walk up to him, put his hands over, Darien heart, and close his eyes. The darkness inside you is powerful, and your wasting time here till, Spoke Hakudoshi. What, Are you saying? Asks Darien.

You hate your wife, and Her Friends, You wish your powers serve a purpose like there's do, Says Hakudoshi. Very interesting, Replied Naraku. I can't change it, I will forever be stuck in Serenity's shadow and even my Daughter as more respect then me, Replied Darien angry.

Oh but it can be change, Because I can make it happen, Spoke Naraku. How can you do that? Asks Darien curious. Come with Me, and I can teach you powers that, your Friends and Wife could never handle themselves, I could turn you into A true soldier, that you truly wish to become, Says Naraku. But what do, I have to give you in return, what do you want from me? Asks Darien.

Only to obey me, with loyalty and when I Asks for a favor you do it, without questions, Replied Naraku. Darien could tell this Demon, was evil but he didn't care, the sooner He learns this great power this Castle will be all his, and then people would worship him not Serenity.

I'll join you, Spoke Darien smiling. They shook hands on it.

Darien scent the girls coming. I need you to make it look like you kidnap me, Spoke Darien. Why is that? Asks Naraku. Because when I'm finish with my training, I'm going to kill them all, they won't see it coming from there supportive King, Replied Darien smiling.

I like your thinking, Darien, Spoke Hakudoshi, smiling.

Darien, took his sword and cut inside his chest, he fell to the floor, Naraku too the Sword and played along with his plan.

Darien...! Scream out the Girls.

Naraku, use his barrier ageist them just like he did with Inuyasha, and the attacks came right back at them, knocking them out for now. Hakudoshi pick up Darien, they all flew to the well.

To the other side.

Serenity, wouldn't give up the search for Darien, Everyone kept looking everywhere. Sailor Pluto tried as hard as possible to find him, but she just couldn't.

Naraku's barrier was hiding Darien, So Her time powers were unless until he is found.

Rini, cried for her missing Father. Serenity promise that she would fine him, for everyone.

So That's it for chapter 2. For now this is only the beginning of the story, I'm going to keep this story going for a long time. I hope you enjoyed the first few chapters.

So what happens now. keep reading.

To be continue.


	3. Newest powers

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Chapter 3.

Kagome and Inuyasha, return 3 days later, and Keada told them what Naraku, Could do a lot with Kagome's blood, but mostly if he ever learns of it, could possibly travel though the well though time, With Kagome's blood, They all left right away.

Meanwhile with Darien.

So I've been here for a hole week, how can i get my powers, To become stronger? Asks Darien. In time, You will for now, I Want to see how much, you can fight with your powers, You have now, Replied Naraku. Fine, Then let's get these lessons over with, Says Darien.

Kohaku, challenge Darien, in a hand to combat, fighting style, Darien was perfect with his sword. But his powers were both, Light and Dark, He needed his Darkness and selfishness, Destroy his own heart.

As the weeks were by, Darien became stronger, but he needed something stronger to bring his powers up. As Darien, sat eating his food, His eyes were lock on, The Bottle of Kagome's blood witch seem to be glowing.

What's with the blood? Asks Darien. I had to get it, from Kagome, Replied Naraku. Kagome, The little Bitch, you complained about? Asks Darien. She's more of a nuisance, Then you think, She's clumsy and sometimes just a crybaby, But she's stronger then she looks, Says Naraku.

Like how? Asks Darien. Like for Example, I tried to get Houdoshi, to control her, so that I could fine, the rest of the jewel shards, but she was too stubborn, Replied Naraku.  
Umm...! I'm no expert, but having her blood like this, I could find these shards you speak of, Spoke up Darien.

How could you do that? Asks Kagura, curious. Simple I'm not a demon, but with this blood, I could gain powers like Kagome's, Replied Darien. Very interesting, and you'll be able to See the jewel from now on? Asks Naraku.

Yes, I know just the spell to transformed this blood into me, and use it ageist them, Spoke Darien.

Do it, right now, I like to find the last shards, before Kagome does, Spoke Naraku. Very well, Says Darien.  
He did the spell, and then drank the blood.

Kagura, you will watch over Darien, you and Kohaku, follow him now, is that clear, Spoke up Naraku. Yes, Master Says Kohaku. Fine, Replied Kagura.

Darien, went out into the woods, He travel for a day in half, then found a demon, with the shard, He kill it, then took it back to Naraku, as prove him right.

Very well done, now gartner the others, Spoke Naraku.

Not so fast, I promise to follow your orders, As long as you help me with my powers, To make them stronger, Says Darien. Ummm...! I was wondering, when you were going to asks me that, Replied Naraku, laughing. And what is, this you have? Asks Darien, looking at a black potion.

This potion, is made by myself, It has my blood, A Crystal of a dragon's heart, Poison ivy powder to mix with your black powers, and a few other demon parts but also a black crystal of a Dark witch, Spoke Naraku.

So once I drink this, and hold this Dark crystal in my hands, I'll be more powerful then my Perfect Wife? Asks Darien. Yes, and to sweetened the deal, I had this new sword made for you, to help you with your powers, to make them continue to grow, Replied Naraku.

Darien, held the sword up, the blade was completely Blaze with evil, surrounding it, it was dark purple and black, the colors of evil.

So do We have a deal? Asks Naraku, smiling.

Yes it's a deal, Spoke Darien. Afterwards he drank down, the potion.

Darien was faster and stronger, now he killed Naraku's Demon's. Naraku sat watching like a madman. But he also sat like he was proud of Darien's will powers to become stronger. It reminded him, about himself with Kikyo, When he wanted to be more powerful for her.

As another 3 days pass by, Darien was really evil, now his heart grew 10 sizes smaller, His powers were impressive.

Darien, I have another job for you, Says Naraku. Name it, and it's done, Master Naraku, Replied Darien. Good man, I can see your loyalty is strong, But I need you to get Koga's two jewel shards and Kagome's, Do you think you can handle this job? Asks Naraku.

How interesting, I'm finally going to meet the famous Inuyasha and His troublesome pack of friends, Spoke Darien smiling. Kanna, show Darien where to go, Replied Naraku.

Interesting, it's showing that Koga's about, to go see Kagome, Says Darien. Go and do not disappoint me, Replied Naraku.  
Very well, Kagura, let's fly, Says Darien. What is it with this man, He actually likes being evil, And Naraku's not even controlling him, Thought Kagura.

That's it for this chapter, so what happens next, just what will Everyone think of there new enemy. keep reading and find out more, on next chapter.

to be continue.


	4. Surprised Attack

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Chapter 4.

Meanwhile with Kagome and the others.

Kagome had finish making Lunch for everyone. When Inuyasha, started growling and feeling angry. Now what's up? Asks Sango. Kagome, stood up and spoke. I scent two jewel shards, coming right for us, Spoke up Kagome. As everyone stood up. Koga flew past them like always, in his tornado.

Yo...! How's it going Kagome, Says Koga smiling. It's just Koga, Inuyasha, Says Kagome. I can see that, what's does he want this time, Replied Inuyasha. I came to visit with Kagome, of course and check out the news with Naraku, Says Koga.

Hah...! It doesn't matter, what you came for to me, But you can hand over the jewel shards...! Yelled Inuyasha, attacking like always.  
Koga jump out of the way. Kagome yelled sit.

Pour Inuyasha, down in the dirt. Of Sango and Miroku, told Koga what happen the last time, they saw Kagura and everyone, they distracted them with hundred of demon's so they wouldn't know what Naraku, was really after.

So he took Kagome's blood you say? Asks Koga. Yeah he cut my arm, And a lot of my blood, they took it, but not the jewel shards, Replied Kagome. You are absolutely unbelievable, Inuyasha I can't believe that you allow Kagome to get hurt...! Yelled Koga. Koga, it's not his flaut, It could of happen to anyone, Says Kagome.

That's it I've had it, I'm sick of him blaming me for everything, It's go time...! Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha...! Sit Boy...! Yelled Kagome. I've got to go now, Please be more careful Kagome, Replied Koga smiling. Bye, and take care Koga, Spoke Kagome.

Why do you always do that to me, What i can't protect myself for the likes of him...! Yelled Inuyasha. Your not going to be starting anything today, And Koga is are friend, and I just wish you two could get along, Spoke Kagome. Not a chance, That's like asking you to get along with Kikyo, absolutely not, Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes glaze over with anger, once again he as to talk about Kikyo.

Sit...! Sit boy...! Scream out Kagome. What a jerk, Says Kagome. He's never going to learn, Replied Shippbo. Unfortunately not, any time soon either, Says Miroku. Umm...! Nodded everyone else.

As a loud sound caught there attentions. What was that? Asks Shippbo. I don't know, but that's the way Koga went, Says Kagome, worried.  
Let's go find out, Spoke Sango. Right...! Yelled everyone.

Inuyasha, followed after Kirara, and Sango. with Kagome, on his back.

Meanwhile before the explosion.

Koga, was running though, the forest until He smelt Kagura, He ran right at her.

She was standing in, an open meadow.

Kagura, finally you show your face...! Yelled Koga. Oh such sweet memories, how long as it been, since we last battle it out? Asks Kagura. You witch, Today's the day I kill you, Replied Koga growling.

Oh as much as I'd love to fight you, But unfortunately I am not your opponent, Spoke Kagura, playing with her fan. What do you mean, not my opponent? Asks Koga yelling.

She means me, Replied A males voice. Hah...! As Koga turn around, to look at King Darien. but before he knew anything. His black roses, Were thrown at Koga, causing an explosion.

So will everyone make it in time, Just what will this new guy want keep reading and find out what happens next.

To be continue. Sorry for the short chapter, it's getting late and I'm trying to get theses chapters done right. thanks for reading.


	5. Newest Enemy Darien

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Chapter 5.

As everyone was running to see what the problem was. They all got there, seeing Koga tied to a tree, By black roses and vines.

What is this, Kagura, Spoke Miroku. Simple came to take the Jewel from Koga's lags, Spoke up Darien.  
As everyone look at him.

Who's he, Says Shippbo. King Darien, here is here to retiree all shards of the jewel, Replied Kagura. I don't think so...! Yelled Kagome, shooting an arrow, to free Koga. Umm...! You must be Kagome, Spoke Darien. Yes I am Kagome, now tell us, What are you planning? Asks Kagome.

Well Let's see, Naraku, wants all of the Shards of the jewel, So I drank your blood, To help him out, with finding the rest of them, That's right, I can see the jewel shards around your neck, Kagome and the ones inside Koga's lags, Says Darien smiling.

But how is that possible? Asks Kagome. With a magical potion spell, that I know of, and with your blood, I also absorb apart of your priestess powers, Replied Darien, firing an arrow.

Shit...! Yelled out Koga. but the arrow went though his lags taking both shards out. But his was surrounded by black energy.

This guy evil, Spoke Kagome, holding Koga. That's it enough talking, It's my turn...! Yelled Inuyasha, attacking Darien, with the wind scar.  
Not today half breed, Replied Darien.

As Darien bought his sword out, he pointed it into the sky, Dark Dragon Twister...! Yelled out Darien. The attack was damaging it was, like a horrible Twister destroying everything in it's path.

Watch out Kagome...! Yelled out Koga covering her. Kirara, took Sango and Miroku, up out of harms way. Inuyasha's sword protected himself a little.

Darien look around at everybody, He walk over to unconscious Koga and Kagome, taking there jewel shards. Hold it right there...! Yelled Miroku. Sango threw her big weapon, at Darien. It hit him.

He touch his mouth, salty, Your powerful warrior, I like your style, Woman you waste your time with this Mutt, Why not join me and Become my Queen, enjoy a life full of richest, Spoke Darien hitting on Sango.

This guy can't be serious, Says Shippbo. I am Sango, Demon Slayer to all evil demon's, but I will never join Naraku, what ever he promise you, it's going to come back and bite you in the ass, when Naraku, finally gets what he wants, he won't deliver his promise to you, Replied Sango, angry. Sango's right, Working for Naraku, only gets you killed...! Yelled Miroku.

Are you really that stupid, Says Inuyasha, standing up.

Oh no, I agree with my own free will, I'm doing this for the powers, then i'll return to my so called perfect wife and kill her and take her powers for myself, once i drain all of the scouts and the Queens powers, I'll be the strongest man alive in the future world, and Naraku will have this place and that's the deal we made, Replied Darien smiling.

Your a stupid, idiot...! Yelled Shippbo.

Naraku, finds weaknesses and uses them, Spoke Sango. So beautiful, such passion in your eyes, Spoke Darien. Say what? Spoke up Miroku.

As He jump up onto the trees, trying to confused everyone.

Get back here...! Yelled Inuyasha. But before they knew anything, Darien pulled out a golden ring, chanted a spell,and then next thing, it was on Sango's neck. Come to me, My new Queen, Spoke Darien.

Yes My King, Replied Sango, under his control. Sango, Come back...! Yelled Miroku. She's mine now, I'm taking her back with me, Replied Darien. As they flew off, Miroku jump ontop Kirara, and tried to get Sango, back but it was hopeless, they disappear, with Darien's spell.

Miroku, did you find her? Asks Shippbo. No she's gone, and i'm afraid the next time we meet Sango, she'll be are enemy until, we figure out how to free her from Darien's spell, Replied Miroku angry.

Will get her back, From that Dick, I'm promise, I won't Allow Naraku, to take Sango, like Kohaku or Kikyo, We'll get her back, I swear it, Spoke Inuyasha. Thanks but That guy is going to be tougher, to defeat then we think, We need to be ready for his next attack, Spoke Miroku. That guy totally as the hot's for Sango, We should be careful, specially that Sango, could kill us too, Says Shippbo. There's no way in hell, that i'd allow her to be taking, Replied Miroku, serious.

We have to get these two back to Keada, Spoke Miroku. Let's go, the faster everyone gets better, the sooner her recuse Sango, Replied Inuyasha, taking Kagome. And Miroku took Koga, on top Kirara.

Meanwhile back with Naraku.

The last shards, here take them, Spoke Darien smiling. You've done great, I'm impress by your powers, and the fact is you kidnap Sango, very interesting how you get her here? Asks Naraku. I'm in control of her, though my ring, That i use to wear, it's just around her neck, instead of her finger, it super sizes, Replied Darien.  
You have made me, very proud, Says Naraku.

Now as promise, I'll return to kill my friends, Am I able to go? Asks Darien. Yes, We did have a deal, and I am, a man of my word, please go by all means enjoy your  
revenge, Spoke Naraku, smiling evily. Good now, Sango my Queen, you wait here for me, Until I return, Says Darien.

Yes Master, Replied Sango, sitting down with a blank face. Now you do what master, Naraku, wants you too, until i get back okay, Sango, Spoke Darien. Yes, Replied Sango.

Thank you, I'll be back shortly, Spoke Darien smiling.

So that's for now, until next chapter.  
To be continue.


	6. The Betrayal

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Chapter 6.

Meanwhile back at Crystal Tokyo.

Neo Queen Serenity, Was still looking for Darien. Serenity knew something was wrong with him, but he never talk about, what was bugging him, then he just disappear for 2 months.

Oh where could he be? Asks Serenity crying. Even, The Starlight's came to help look for Darien.

Don't worry, Serena we will find him, Spoke Sailor Star Fighter. He's disappear, it's like somebody been hiding him, Spoke Princess Fireball. Starlight's princess, I think that's what they called her.

What do you mean? Asks Sailor Star Maker. I had a terrible dream about the King turning evil, Replied Princess Fireball. Darien become evil, He wouldn't he loves us, I just can't believe that, Says Neo Queen Serenity. I'm just telling you to be careful, Sailor Moon, Replied Princess Fireball. I will, Says Serenity.  
Make sure, to keep the Crystal close to your heart, Serenity you might need it, Replied Sailor Star Healer. Thank you friends, Says Serenity.

Let's look once more, Spoke up Sailor Star Fighter. I agree, Replied Serenity smiling.

Meanwhile with back at the Castle.

Small Lady was depressed, since her father went missing, While Serenity was away looking for there missing King, The scouts, were under order to protect Small Lady, while Serenity was away. I'm home, Spoke up Darien, with an wounded arm, he was using his sword to walk.

King Darien, what happen to you, We were all so worried about you, Spoke up Sailor Mars. I'm sorry to worry everyone, Whispered Darien acting like he was hurt. Then passout, to fool them.

Sailor Neptune, Called Neo Queen Serenity, to tell her he was home safely.

With Serenity and everyone.

Yes Hello, Spoke Serenity, opening her phonewatch. Serenity, King Darien is back, He's alive, Says Sailor Neptune. I'm on my way home right now, Replied Neo Queen Serenity. They found him? Asks Sailor Star Fighter. Yes let's go, Replied Serenity. Luna, Artemis follow Serenity back to the castle.

Meanwhile with Darien inside the Castle.

Small Lady came running to her Father. Oh Daddy I was so worried about you, Cried Rini. Rini, I was fine, I'm perfectly okay, Spoke Darien. What happen, And Who took you? Asks Sailor Mercury.

I was kidnap for awhile, But I learn how to fight and I slayed that Monster that took me, Says Darien. How did you get out by yourself, Your not exactly powerful on your own? Asks Sailor Mars.

I am just as powerful as you girls, I Am your King, and I demand better respect then that...! Yelled Darien. Alright calm down, We Didn't mean anything by it, Not like it sounds, Says Sailor Venus. I think you did, And it's time you all learn your place...! Yelled Darien angry.

What are you doing? Asks Sailor Pluto. Darien this isn't like you, Why are you doing this? Asks Sailor Saturn. Father stop it...! Yelled Rini. I am not your Father, Anymore...! Yelled Darien using strong dark energy, sending Rini, though a wall.

Small lady...! Scream out the Girls. Darien Wake up, This isn't like you at all, Spoke Sailor Jupiter angry. Your the ones, who need to wake up, This as been my plan all along, To kill you all and take your powers for myself, Replied Darien smiling, laughing.

His energy it's pure black, He's doing this on his own free will, He's truly ageist us, Says Sailor Mars. Then there's only one thing to do, To fight back are orders are to protect the Princess and that castle...! Yelled Sailor Uranus, furious. Let's fight, we must protect this Castle and Small Lady, Replied Sailor Neptune.

They all started fighting. The girls couldn't even get a hit on, Darien.

It's being block, He's protected by Barriers of some kind, Spoke Sailor Mercury. That's right, and your all sitting ducks, Now for the final blow, Goodbye girls...! Yelled out Darien.

Before they could do anything, Darien use the Dark Dragon Twister, on them. They all were in pools of there own blood.

Dam you, To hell..! You Monster...! Yelled Sailor Mars, full of hate. He finish them all off, Rini woke up seeing it all. Girls...! Get up...! Cried Rini. There dead, Spoke up Darien taking there blood, into a bottle.

No this is just horrible, How could you do this, Why are you doing this...! Scream out Rini. Easily, i'm sick in tired, Being inside everyone else shadows, Mostly your mother, i was a fool before, for not doing this sooner, Says Darien laughing.

I won't let you hurt mommy...! Yelled Rini. She attack Darien. Hah that really kind of tickles, now sit down, Replied Darien, using his Black Roses to hold Rini, to her thrown. Princess Rini...! Yelled out Diana, attacking Darien.

Darien just hit, Diana with his sword, where she died. No Diana...! Scream Rini. No you kill her, you monster...! Yelled Rini, crying, angry.  
Shut up, Says Darien, shocking her.

Let me go...! Yelled Rini, hurting badly. No i wouldn't want to kill you just yet, After all i want to see, the look inside your Mothers eyes, when i kill you, Spoke Darien. No you won't you will, stop this now...! Yelled Sailor Saturn.

She mange to Live, thought Darien.

Figures the The scout of Death and Destruction, would live though my Attack, Spoke Darien. I won't let you get away with this, I'll kill us both, before i let you hurt The Queen and Princess...! Yelled Sailor Saturn.

You don't have enough straight, left to use that Staff of yours, Replied Darien. Don't underestimate me, And for my fellow Soldiers i will, destroy you. Spoke Sailor Saturn.

Darien's sword glowed with Naraku's barrier, and use it's Almighty Attack, The Black Hurricane of blood, it's most powerful attack. Sailor Saturn, use everything she had left, But fell to the ground dead.

Hotaru...! Scream out Rini, Mommy...! Cried out Rini.

As Serenity heard, sounds coming from, The west wing of the castle, the thrown room, something evil was here. Sailor Starlight's follow her.

When they all enter the thrown room, they all went into shock. There all around, the thrown room, Where the Sailor Scouts dead, surrounded by there own blood.

No...! Girls...! What happen? Yelled Serenity crying. There all dead, Spoke Sailor Star Healer. Who would do this, Cried Serenity. Mommy, get out of here...! Yelled out Rini. Small Lady...! Yelled out the Starlights.

Sailor Star Fighter, ran to the princess. But was knock back by Darien.

Darien, what are you doing, why aren't you protecting your daughter? Asks Princess Fireball. Serenity was destroyed, Her friends were dead, and the person, responsible for there death, was her own husband covered in there friends blood. I am finish, with explaining myself, I'm here to take what's mine, Replied Darien, serious cold eyes.

Why Darien, Why would you do this...! Yelled Serenity, crying.

Read my lips, because I'm not going to repeat myself, I am done being stuck inside your shadow's, You and The Scouts have been getting the glory for to long,  
and It's time for King Darien, to become respected and loved, Without being inside Your shadow, Spoke Darien, with a evil glare.

You basterd...! I'll never forgive you for this, You've betray your friends, Your Daughter, You are a trator...! Yelled Serenity. I knew it, was him, Behind this all along...! Yelled Princess Fireball.

Enough talk, let's finish this, Says Darien. Starlight's fought really hard, Princess Fireball barrier was powerful. But Darien push harder, to destroy them. Serenity, caught push out of the way by Sailor Star Fighter.

They too were dead now too. Sayia, Cried out Serenity. Saiya, Stay with me, Says Serenity crying. Be strong, remember everyone is always with you, Whispered Saiya dying. Please don't go...! Called out Serenity screaming. Then he died too, right in her arms. Starlight's...! Yelled out Serenity and Rini, crying.

Naraku, was watching though Kanna's mirror. He was pleased with Darien, He felt proud like a father.

Back with Serenity.

Darien how could you do this, Where did you get theses powers from...! Yelled Serenity angry. A very special friend, He help me become stronger, The powers of darkness, is better then the powers of light, and good, Replied Darien laughing. You basterd...! Yelled Serenity.

Well I'm not finish yet, Now comes the best part of all, Spoke up Darien laughing. What do you mean? Asks Serenity. As Darien took his sword, He bought it to Rini's chest. As Luna and Artemis, attack like crazy.

Darien threw Luna and Artemis, ageist the wall, with a black fireball. they both were dead now too. Artemis, Luna no not my cats too...! cried out Serenity.

Darien stop it, I'll give you whatever you want, just don't do this, anymore please don't kill your own flesh and blood, Spoke up Serenity. She's nothing to me, I never loved her, or You or the girls, but there was just no other way, To get powerful, but now Naraku, as help me, by giving me everything i ever wanted, Now all i want from you is to see, the pain in your eyes, to see the defeat of your soul own as it dies, Replied Darien.

No stop it...! Yelled Serenity, trying to move closer. No I down think so, Neo Queen Serenity, Now sit down, Yelled Darien throwing, his black rose at her, holding her down. Stop this Darien, Cried Serenity. But it's just started to get good, Replied Darien.

Die...! Yelled out Darien, as his sword cut though Rini's heart. No, Rini...! Scream out Serenity. Now wasn't that fun, Says Darien smiling. Serenity was crying on the floor.

Now for you, Serenity, I've been waiting for this day and now it's finally come, Spoke Darien. Your a monster, and i'll hunt you down, i'll never stop until you and Naraku, Are dead...! Scream out Serenity. To bad you won't have a chance to kill us, because right now i'm going to kill you, Die...! Yelled Darien.

Right before, the blades sword, touch her chest, As it cut though her, she started made a wish, to everyone in the future that Crystal Tokyo never existed. The castle disappeared with Serenity. Everyone's minds were Eased.

Then she was gone. No this can't be possible, Where is she...! Yelled Darien. Everything was done, He asks Kanna, where she went too, until then he enjoy his victory.

Meanwhile in the woods.

Kagome felt terrible, If only she wasn't so stupid, To fall don't Darien's tricks she could have saved Sango, now they didn't even know where she is. Miroku, said that it wasn't anyone flaut, they just didn't know what was going to happen. Inuyasha, said then this Darien guy, Wanted to get revenge of his Wife and that he wanted Sango.

As they all walk though the forest, a bright glowing light, up head of them, then disappeared. What in the world was that? Asks Kagome. I'm not sure, We better go check it out, Replied Miroku.

As Inuyasha, Agreed with them, before they started moving again, Kirara took off really fast. They all started running after Kirara. Guys i smell blood, up ahead, Spoke up Inuyasha. Blood? Asks Kagome. Yeah and lots of it, Replied Inuyasha.

They finally came right, at a huge tree, And Under it was a woman, dress in white, a white dress with a beautiful crown,  
on her head, But it was also covered in Blood.

Oh my god, She's hurt, Says Kagome checking to see, If she's alive. Is she alive? Asks Miroku. She's alive, but she won't be if Demon's catch onto her blood scent, Replied Inuyasha, checking too. We have to help her, Says Shippbo. We will Shippbo, Replied Kagome.

Well we can't just, leave her here, Spoke Miroku. And were not, Come on there's a little house, back that way, We've better get out of this storm, Replied Inuyasha, carefully carrying Serenity. What storm? Asks Kagome.

As Thunder clash...!  
Wait for me...! Yelled Kagome. They took Serenity inside the little hut.

Kagome did everything possible to heal her wounds. now all they could do now is to wait until she wakes up. To find out what happen. Inuyasha said she smelt of that Man Darien, so she must of been one of his targets for Naraku, to kill.

they wonder why would Naraku, would kill her for. After some time they fell asleep.

Well that's all I got for tonight, I'll write more tomorrow, thanks for reading.

To be honest this chapter was actually very emotional for me, it actually made me cry a little bit. killing everyone this is my first story like this. very strong story. I hope you enjoyed everyone. goodnight.

Story to be continue.


	7. She's Neo Queen Serenity

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Darien finally kill his friends, taking there blood fusing inside his body, then killed his daughter, his own flesh and blood, Serenity was the only one who escape his attack, but now what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 7.

Kirara, had carried Serenity back to Keada's village. Keada said her wounds looks like, She was attack with a sword, it cut really deep.

Will she okay I mean will she live? Asks Miroku. I hope so, but I really don't know, from here on out she could either, Die or live, I've done everything I possibly could do for her, I'm sorry, Replied Keada. She's the only one, who's seen Darien, we have to get Sango back, Spoke Miroku, serious tone voice.

I can't do anything else, I understand that your all, Worried about Sango, but with or without this woman you'll get her back, Says Keada. Wait a minute, Spoke Kagome, releasing who she was looking at.

What is it? Asks Keada. How would, She know where to find Naraku, and Darien? Asks Kagome. She fought with him, besides Inuyasha's noses never lies, Says Miroku. But this woman, she not even from this time, This crown, I've got a bad feeling that this isn't Naraku's doing, How did i not notice this before, Spoke Kagome, putting the pieces together.

What's wrong Kagome, tell us what's going on? Asks Miroku. This woman is the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Spoke Kagome. Where is this Crystal Tokyo from? Asks Miroku. From my time, Crystal Tokyo is the name of the castle, It's on the outskirts of the city, Replied Kagome.

You mean that really big looking crystallize building? Asks Inuyasha, wondering what, Kagome was getting at.

Yes, exactly, here look at this, Spoke Kagome, As she pulled out a magazine, With Neo Queen Serenity and Her Daughter small lady and the Sailor Scouts, pictures on it. She's The most powerful woman, warrior in the future world, She's the reasons demon's or evil in general don't exists, In my time, but how did she get here, Says Kagome, thinking it out.

Well she did, smell like Darien, Maybe he kidnap her, after all he did, brag about being from the Future, Replied Inuyasha. Yeah but he also wanted to kill his wife, Spoke Shippbo. Just one question, who is his wife? Asks Miroku.

I don't know, I don't even know who the King of Crystal Tokyo is, He never appeared in the tabloids, Replied Kagome. Hopefully she lives, Then maybe we can get somewhere with all these questions, Spoke up Miroku.

As everyone shut up, they heard a sound coming from the woman, they saved.

So that's it for this chapter, what will Serenity think when she wakes up, keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	8. Good Demon's

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Serenity lived though Darien's attack and was saved by Inuyasha and His friends, and now she finally wakes up, just what will she do, now what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 8.

Ahhh...! Moaning...! They all look at Serenity awake.

Serenity, at first seen shapes and sizes, At first her head was dizzy from the lost of to much blood, but finally after a few minutes the world quit spinning around and around, She seen people looking at her, what caught her eyes were, they were strange creatures in the room too.

Where am I? Whispered Serenity. Your safe, Here we bought you here, to get better, Neo Queen Serenity, Spoke up Kagome, bowing to her, out of respect. Don't call me that, I am just Serenity now, Replied Serenity, Serious tone voice.

Serenity looked at Shippbo, and Inuyasha, she freak out at first, jumping back from them. But was so dizzy she fell over, but push herself up ageist the wall.

Woe, woe, Take it easy, your wounds are still healing, Says Kagome, trying to be gentle. As Serenity looked at everyone in the room. Who are you, explain yourselves why are you with Demon's? Asks Serenity.

I can assure you, that Shippbo, and Kirara, and Inuyasha, are not evil, They slay bad Demon's, Not people, Spoke up Keada.

Ahhh...! Ahhh...! Breathing...!, Easy take it easy, Spoke up Inuyasha, trying to help. Don't touch me, Keep your hands off of me...! Yelled Serenity, Breathing really hard. She was really hurt, Serenity was breathing badly.

Easy Serenity, Your in no, condition to be moving yet, You were stabbed in the chest, for godsakes Says Kagome. It's okay, please calm down, There not bad Monsters, Spoke Miroku.

There not evil Monsters? Asks Serenity.

No there good demon's, we all are good, after all I am a Monk, Kagome here is a Priestess, Keada too is a Priestess This villages priestess, Replied Miroku.

Priestess can only travel, with good people, Right? Asks Serenity. Yes, Spoke Kagome. Okay I'm calm, Says Serenity, sitting down. Mew...! Spoke up Kirara. Serenity look at the Demon Cat.

She didn't know much, about Demon's but Maybe they weren't all evil, Thought Serenity. She petted Kirara, down the back and head. She likes you, Says Shippbo, holding some water out to her.

She look at Keada, and nodded that it was safe. She took it and drank it down.

Feel better now? Asks Shippbo. Serenity look at his incenses, and it reminded her of Rini. then it all came running back, Everyone was gone, and it gutted her, pain in her heart, She started crying.

Everyone grew confused, to why she was crying. You'll be alright, Spoke up Shippbo, patting her shoulder. What's wrong? Asks Kagome.

She may have been, though something horrible, Knowing if That jackass is behind it, Says Inuyasha. She's definitely going though something, Replied Kagome.

Serenity calm down.  
Do You feel better now for letting it all out? Asks Shippbo. She just nodded her head. Serenity didn't want to answered people right now, She just wanted to be left alone right now.

As she went back to sleep, Everyone was waiting to asks her questions, Miroku went with Kagome, to see if they could find any rumors about, Darien or Naraku.

Kirara, scent sadness inside the sleeping girl, so she laid down with Serenity, like she would do with Sango. Shippbo, went outside to help Keada, with finding medicine, for Serenity's wounds.

Inuyasha, look at Serenity's face, and couldn't think up a reason, to why Darien attack such a woman. She look sad really sad, it started bringing back memories, when he look at Kikyo, even before when she was alive, the sadness she felt, He wonder what happen to make her sleeping form look so crush.

Well that's it for this chapter, hope your enjoying the chapters. Will Serenity talk to everyone, can she fill her empty heart full of laughter or love again or will she forever remain broken forever, will she make a friend somebody to talk to who doesn't jump down your throats at everything you say like Kagome, does to everyone, can someone understand, what it feels like to be alive, but yet feel so dead inside, keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	9. Why Do You Travel With Humans

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Serenity lived though Darien's attack and was saved by Inuyasha and His friends, and now she finally wakes up, just what will she do, when she finds herself alone with Inuyasha, now what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 8.

Ahhh...! Moaning...! As Serenity, woke up she saw, only the Demon man and Cat with her, she became nervous.

She sat up, and just sat watching him.

Where is everyone? Asks Serenity finally breaking the silence. They went out, to try and find rumors on evil demon's, Replied Iunyasha, cooking for once. Oh I see, Says Serenity. You don't have to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you, Says Inuyasha, giving her food. she didn't take it, right away. Fine be stubborn, I'll leave it right here, eat when your ready, Replied Inuyasha.

She watch him all day, Serenity ate the food, he grave her, but never stop studying him. Inuyasha was really trying not to yelled and scream, but he never, seen somebody just watch him all day long.

Will you stop looking at me, Your starting to bug me, if you've got something to say to me, then say it...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Serenity didn't stop looking at him, from time to time she look out the door, then look back at Inuyasha. Seriously stop looking at me like that, I can't stand seeing your eyes, your emotions are giving me, a headache, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Why do you care, About protecting humans, Why do you work with a Monk and Priestess? Asks Serenity serious. Inuyasha, couldn't believe this, She was questioning him.

He finally answered her question.

Because there my friends, and I trust them just like they trust me, Spoke up Inuyasha. He was trying to get that though her head.

Your Friends, Says Serenity. Yes, Friends you know companionship, You know friends, People who expect you for you, Replied Inuyasha, getting trick off.

You must really love them, Spoke Serenity, feeling her pain again. When he answered her question like that, It reminded her of herself, When friendship was the most important thing to her, she give her life for them, Inuyasha was really loyal.

Inuyasha, blush at that comet. You do care for them, A lot and I respect it truly I do, Spoke up Serenity again. Yes I love them, There my Family the only family I've got, it's not easy being a half demon, and people always thinking bad about us, Spoke Inuyasha.

Half Demon, Replied Serenity confused. What you've never heard of a Half Demon, Before? Asks Inuyasha, finishing his food. No, only Demon's I didn't even know it was possible for a Demon, to mate with Mortals, Replied Serenity.

Well it's not impossible, Look sometimes, There good demon's that fall for Humans, Like my Father, who fell in love with my Mother, Says Inuyasha. Serenity was really confused but expected that answered for now.

But yes sometimes, there are evil, demon's like Naraku, for example, Spoke Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha, knew anything, Serenity grabbed him by the Kimono, holding him tightly. What hell is your problem...! Yelled Inuyasha. Naraku, you know of him, Spoke Serenity, really angry.

Yes I know of him, That's who were trying to kill, but his barrier and powers are causing problems for us, and to top it off he's kidnap two of our friends, And is using some idiot, to do his dirty work for, That's right, Naraku is an evil Half Demon, who prays on the weak and turns people ageist each other, Replied Inuyasha, trying to remove her grip, but he was surprised by her power to hold him there.

As everyone came inside, they seen Inuyasha pin, ageist the wall.

What going on, Here stop this, Spoke Kagome. Inuyasha, what did you do now? Asks Shippbo. Nothing, All I said was Naraku's name, and she freak out on me, Replied Inuyasha.

Alright that's enough, Please release Inuyasha, Spoke up Miroku, about to move her strong grip on Inuyasha. Serenity wouldn't have it, She grip even harder, with one hand and they other slapped Miroku, away from them.

Why you do that for...! Yelled Kagome. There's no need for violence, Spoke Miroku, tempered right now. I'm not finish, talking to him yet, Replied Serenity. Find we'll answer your questions, but can you at least sit down, Says Miroku.

While Serenity was thinking, Everyone sat down for her.

Serenity Put him, down on his tummy and sat on his back holding him down for now. Inuyasha, was really getting confused, plus he was really turn on, by her womanhood aggressiveness.

Do you have to sit on him, he's not going anywhere? Asks Kagome, jealous. Start talking, Spoke Serenity serious.

As Miroku, started explaining everything to Serenity, about Naraku, how he was born, how he turn Inuyasha, ageist Kikyo, then place a curse on his family, and then Sango's family who were killed by Kohaku, Sango's baby brother, who Naraku is controlling and now kidnap Sango, by Darien helping him do so.

So now you know, Now it's are turn for questions, Spoke Kagome, serious tone voice. Serenity release Inuyasha, and just left outside the door. Hey you didn't answer our questions...! Yelled Kagome. What the hell, was that all about? Asks Miroku. She's powerful, her energy i couldn't even move, Says Inuyasha.

You know what, were leaving right now, Sango needs us, I'm not waiting around for miss attitude to talk, to us who knows if we can even trust her anyways, Spoke up Kagome. I agree, with Kagome, Replied Miroku. Me too, Says Shippbo. I'm in let's go, Spoke Inuyasha.

They all started packing there stuff up.

That's it for this chapter, Will Sailor Moon finally join them or not, keep reading and see what happens.

To be continue.


	10. Is It The Right Thing To Do

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Serenity finally learned the truth about Naraku, now will she join the others or not, what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 10.

Meanwhile with Serenity, she was thinking hard about what this jerk does to families, friendship. Serenity couldn't allow this to continue like this, and she still wanted revenge for her daughters death, and her friends, but does it make her a bad person to kill someone else because they did it, wouldn't killing Darien, turn into what he is now a murder.

Serenity turn around, looking at Kirara, following her. Why are you following me? Asks Serenity, yelling at the Demon Cat.

Kirara, rubbed her head ageist her leg. You know, I guess your kind of cute for Demon, Spoke Serenity. Mew...! Spoke up Kirara.

They were getting along, when a large Demon, came up behind Serenity. Kirara growled and transformed. Serenity jump out of the way. this demon was trying to eat her. Serenity held out her locket. Moon Almight Activation...! Yelled out Serenity. And in the first time in years, Sailor Moon returned.

Serenity's new Sailor Form. Is now a Battle style warrior, Her form was just like Sailor Cosmos white grown, with white wings and boots, just her hair is the same, with flowers in her hair, her crescent moon stayed on her forhead. Her new staff was like her first, wand in season 1, the crescent moon wand and the crystal. But this one is a powerful staff.

Serenity attack the monster, it move out of the way, Serenity jump out of the way. Kirara, pick her up getting her, out of the way. Serenity was surprised but happy it's like they both could really trust each other, it's like she could just feel Kirara's soul and powers moving though Serenity.

Alright let's get him, Spoke up Sailor Moon. Growled...! Roaring...! Replied Kirara. Everyone came running, when they heard sounds of explosion happening so close to the village, and seen this, fight happening.

Kirara...! Yelled Miroku. Wait who's that? Asks Shippbo. That's Sailor Moon, Leader of the Sailor Scouts, I can't believe she's here too, She'll be better to have around instead of Serenity, Spoke up Kagome happy.

Who's this Sailor Moon? Asks Miroku. Sailor Moon, is Queen Serenity's Head General of the Sailor Scouts, She's practically just as powerful as Neo Queen Serenity, Spoke Kagome smiling. She didn't know that Serenity was Sailor Moon.

Moon Princess Activation...! Called out Sailor Moon. The demon, was killed by Sailor Moon and Kirara. Wow...! Spoke up Kagome. That was amazing, Says Shippbo.

I've decided to join you, I want to help destroy Naraku, Spoke up Sailor Moon. Wait but how did you get here, Sailor Moon, Wait how did you know we needed help? Asks Kagome, curious. Oh boy...! Replied Sailor Moon, shaking her head.

What's wrong? Asks Kagome. Kagome, I am Serenity, I am also Sailor Moon, And like I said before, I'm going to join you to defeat Naraku, Spoke up Serenity very serious.

What no way, You can't be Sailor Moon, This is a nightmare, my childhood hero is a grumpy old woman, Says Kagome upset. Excuse me, Old I'm only 22, and I'll be 22 years old, for along time, Replied Serenity feeling her temper.

Why would you, want to join us for? Asks Kagome, with her own temper.

Because no one, wants Darien's death more then me, Right now and I make an ever lasting vow, To this very day, I will kill Darien, and Naraku, who's responsible for all of my pain, I don't care if I have kill myself to do it, I'll drag both of them down to hell with me, if I have too, especially Darien, Replied Serenity, full of rage inside her heart.

Meow...! Spoke up Kirara, rubbing ageist Serenity. What pain did, Naraku cause you, and just what did Darien do to you, he totally hurt us, much more then you, Spoke Kagome, not thinking before she spoke.

I have my reasons, and my reasons are my own, and I don't have to answer to you...! Yelled Serenity. Alright fine, she coming with, can we get going now? Asks Inuyasha, wanting to get going now.

Wait a minute, Spoke up Keada, walking to them. What is it, Keada, were in a hurry to find Sango, Replied Kagome. What's up Keada, What's going on? Asks Inuyasha. I figure, She travel with you all, So I wanted to give this to you, Spoke Keada.

A Kimono, for me? Asks Serenity, changing back into Queen Serenity.

Yes they were, Kikyo's old Kimono, her extra clothes, I figure you need something else, then the grown, your wearing now, Says Keada, pointing at her dress. Thanks for your kindness, Priestess, Replied Serenity.

As Serenity put on, her new clothes. Red pants and white long kimono shirt.  
Serenity even, pulled her hair back, into only one tie, in the back of her hair, Serenity was dress like Kikyo's style, She just didn't want her meatball look, giving away her true identy to Darien.

As everyone was waiting for Serenity, to come out. When she did, she reminded them all of a blonde hair Kikyo. Very beautiful, it fits you well, Says Keada. You look like a true priestess, Spoke Miroku.

That's another thing, I'm going to need a bow and arrows, Spoke up Serenity. Why is that? Asks Kagome.  
Because for my cover identy, I'm going to dress like a Priestess and carry weapons like one, Darien won't expect this from me, Replied Serenity. You and your dam secrets, Says Kagome, huffing under her breath.

Well I do have rules for everyone, Spoke Miroku. Rules...! Replied Both Serenity and Kagome.

Yes, if were to work together, then no fighting with each other, save your energy on, our enemies, and You no picking on Inuyasha, is that clear, Says Miroku. Granted, Replied Serenity. Fine with me, Says Kagome.

Now as for your name what should we call you by? Asks Miroku. Serenity or you may call me Serena, I've been called by both, Spoke Serenity. Very well, Serenity it is, Says Shippbo. Let's get going, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Kagome climb up onto Inuyasha's back, Shippbo jump onto Miroku. As for Serenity, she sat on top of Kirara. Let's go...! Called out Serenity, taking off with Kirara. Hey wait up...! Yelled Kagome. Slow down, Says Shippbo. She's going to fast, Spoke up Miroku. We've got to go, Faster hurry up Miroku, Replied Inuyasha, running faster.

They travel until night fall, then settle down, they slept until next morning, Serenity was ready to travel again. They had no clue, as to what, she wanted Darien's death for.

That's it for this chapter, I so hope your enjoying it. What happens next, When Serenity turns to a person as a friend. Who could it be, keep reading.

to be continue.


	11. Kagome's Jealousy

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Serenity finally learned the truth about Naraku, now she as join the others, what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 11.

Everyone was tired out, but just then, Kikyo's scent hit Inuyasha's nose. As the sun was setting, Inuyasha ran after Kikyo's scent and Soul collectors, Kagome was really angry now.

Serenity pick up on Kagome's Jealousy. So Serenity stood up, to cut down a tree for firewood, well parts of it anyways. Here this should, keep everyone warm, Says Serenity. Thank you, Spoke up Miroku.

After 2 hours later, Inuyasha return to Everyone.

Kagome started a fight wanting to know, everything that was said. Inuyasha said all he, and Kikyo talk about was looking for Sango, and asked Kikyo, to help locate her and Naraku, and then told about there new enemy, Darien who kidnap Sango.

That's everything, Spoke Inuyasha. Hah...! And what did you have to do, for asking her for her services, what kissing, hugging, sex? Asks Kagome. No nothing happen, And IYF She dead, I would never do that, That's disgusting, and I respect her more then that, I'd never allow it to happen...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Yeah right, I can smell, her all over you, You did something with her, Replied Kagome growling with jealousy. A hug doesn't hurt anyone, And were just friends now, she doesn't even want to kill me anymore, Says Inuyasha. Friends hah, that's a joke if I've ever heard one, you two can never be just friends, Spoke Kagome crossing her arms.

Serenity was losing her, temper quickly, she didn't know for how much longer, she could listen to them fight, over a dead woman. then finally she crack under this magnitude, of lava boiling inside her heart and head.

That is enough, I can't take it anymore, Just shut up...! Yelled out Serenity at the highest volume possible. She couldn't take Kagome's complaining anymore. It's like seeing a spoiled brat.

They both look at Serenity. Kagome, quit acting like a little brat, stomping her foot on the ground, A lady never acts like this...! Yelled Serenity. You stay out of this, And I'll act anyway I want too, Spoke up Kagome.

Slapped...! Serenity slap Kagome.

Grow up, Sometimes things happen, Sometimes love hurt like a deep wound, but just because Inuyasha, cares about Kikyo, doesn't mean he doesn't love you...! Yelled Serenity.

Serenity...! Spoke up everyone, surprised with her wisdom.

Now go get clean up, There's a hot spring over there, Says Serenity. Kagome decided to walk away to cool down. Shortly after Shippbo join her, and Serenity too.  
Kagome and Serenity, went to have a bath, inside the hot springs. While the boys waited.

You really did it, this time Inuyasha, she's really mad at you, Spoke Miroku. Nothing, happen Miroku, Honestly all I asked Kikyo, for is help that's all, Replied you alright? Asks Inuyasha. Thank you, for doing that for me, I'm terrified for Sango, We haven't heard anything about her, Says Miroku. I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find her, Spoke Inuyasha.

If only Serenity could, trust us enough to tell us, what happen with Darien, and Her like what is she hiding from us, I really think Kagome's right about Serenity, how are we to completely trust her, when she just won't talk to us, Says Miroku.

I understand, That but i wouldn't want to upset her right now either, whatever happen, as really gotten her angry, I don't thinks it's a good idea, to go poking our noses in her business, Spoke Inuyasha. Your right, Says Miroku. Let's just let her come to us, Spoke Inuyasha. As they continue talking.

Meanwhile with the girls. Kagome, and Shippbo, sat inside the hot spring.

Kagome tried to talk to Serenity, it was lonely without Sango, but Serenity just wouldn't talk to her. Seriously girl, what is your problem, Spoke up Kagome, moody. Again nothing but Silence, Serenity didn't even open her eyes.

Fine be that way, I've had enough of you, Says Kagome getting out. Serenity open her eyes, after they were gone, She started crying again.

It would appear to me, that you just want, to be left alone, Spoke up another voice. Serenity jump up, grabbing her bow and arrows. Hey easy, I'm not your enemy, I'm not going to hurt you, Replied the woman.

What do you want, with me? Asks Serenity. I am Priestess Kikyo, I had my soul collectors look for Sango, I came to tell Inuyasha, about it but after he left me, My soul collectors found Her, So I came back here, To tell him, and all I saw was Kagome, yelling at him yet again, for being with me, seriously I wish she just drop it already, were just friends him and I,Says Kikyo.

I see, and where is this missing friend of there's? Asks Serenity. I found her, In the village, just north of here, Says Kikyo. Thank you, but what makes it okay to trust you? Asks no body, wants Naraku's evil to end more then I do, And because I speak the truth, Replied Kikyo.

Serenity look into Her, eyes and could tell Kikyo, was being very honest, her eyes reminded her of Rai's eyes. Okay, I believe you, Says Serenity. I know, It's none of my business, But I have to tell you something, Spoke up Kikyo. What is it? Asks Serenity, sitting back down in the spring. Kikyo join her as well talking with her.

I don't know, what happen to you, But fighting Naraku is really hard, Spoke Kikyo. Whys that? Asks Serenity. Because Naraku, prays on peoples pains, and heart breaks, he uses everything possible to destroy a good soul, with his wickedness, Replied Kikyo.

Meanwhile with everyone.

What's taking her so long, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah I'd like to bathed to, Says Miroku. She was just sitting there, with her eyes clothes, Replied Kagome crewing her food. I'm going to go get her, Spoke Inuyasha. Shouldn't Kagome, be the one to go get her, after all she's naked? Asks Miroku.

She dislike me, He can go get the little bitch, Replied Kagome. And with that Inuyasha, went to go see what was keeping Serenity.

Meanwhile back with Serenity and Kikyo.

Serenity surprising just wanted to talk with Kikyo, why she didn't know, but it felt like she were talking with Rai, again.

Kikyo, would you please tell me your side of your story? Asks Serenity, dressing now. Kikyo, really never had a friend to talk to about this, for some reasons Serenity understood her pain, and it felt like, she could tell, Serenity acted like she was, already dead inside.

Kikyo, told her everything, it match most of Inuyasha's story, expect the part where, Naraku trick them both.

Afterwards Serenity, told Kikyo, want Naraku did to Darien, and how, her own husband, agree free willing to kill his family, and that's why she was here now, to put a stop to all of this fighting.

Kikyo, felt pain for Serenity, why did she care so much, She normally never cares but for some reasons, Kikyo felt protective over her, plus she was just tired of always being alone.

Serenity, I am so sorry, Spoke Kikyo, placing a hand over Serenity's hands. Serenity was crying again. It's okay, will make this right, Spoke up Kikyo. Thank you, Replied Serenity, holding her hands right back too.

You've got to be stronger, then life if your going to defeat Naraku, and I am here for you, If you ever need me, Just look for my soul collectors, Spoke Kikyo. Thank you, Says Serenity crying.

That's when Inuyasha, scared them both, they both grabbed there bows and aimed them at, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, don't scare us like that...! Yelled Kikyo, serious tone voice. Kikyo, why are you here? Asks Inuyasha. Well I was just telling Serenity, here that I found Sango, and Darien, in the north villages, Spoke up Kikyo. That's great, but why didn't you, just come talk to me about it? Asks Inuyasha.

She was going to until she seen Kagome, yelling at you, so she waited for one of us to show up after Kagome, went to bed, Spoke Serenity. Oh right, Sorry about that, Says Inuyasha.

I wish she just take a hint, That were only friends now, Spoke up Kikyo. So do I, but she doesn't believe me, Says Inuyasha. All I've got to say about Kagome, is she too bossy, and Inuyasha I'm really sorry but seriously you need a new lover, Spoke Kikyo.

Oh come on, She's not that bad, Replied Inuyasha. I agree with Kikyo, you need somebody else, otherwise you'll never truly fine happiness, Don't do what I did, Get married to somebody who actually means when they say they love you, not to control you, Replied Serenity.

Wait what do you mean, By what you did? Asks Inuyasha, confused. It's okay, Spoke Kikyo, rubbing Serenity's back. What's going on, here you two? Asks Inuyasha.

You've all been wondering it all week, The reasons why I hate Darien, Spoke Serenity. Why is that? Asks Inuyasha. Not only did, he try and kill me, but more then anything he's my ex husband, Spoke Serenity serious face.

What...! Yelled Inuyasha. That's right, Serenity here is Darien's Wife that he wish to kill, and take her powers for his own, And Naraku help him, Kill Serenity's Friends and Daughter, Spoke Kikyo, rather sad for Serenity's lost.

Why didn't you say anything before about this? Asks Inuyasha, feeling sadden for her too. Because Kagome, wouldn't give her the chance too, She made Serenity feel, rather angry, she didn't know if she could even trust you all, Says Kikyo.

But she doesn't know you at all, and you know all of this, Replied Inuyasha. Because I listen to her more then anyone as really try too expect for the cat demon, Spoke Kikyo. I'm truly sorry, I'll truly try and listen to you more often if you really need to talk to someone, Says Inuyasha.

When Darien, Killed our friends and his own Daughter with his own hands, even though she was my daughter, she was his own flesh and blood and when I saw that blade break though her heart as she died I could hear, her cry out for me, then she disappeared just like the girls did from him taking there souls, I felt as that blade stabbed me though the heart, I was already dead, Spoke Serenity crying.

How can he live with himself, His own child even, sick and twisted no wonder Naraku, like him he's just as evil, Says Kikyo. Yeah, I can't let anymore people stuffer because of them, I have to put a stop to this all, we all have to defeat them, Cried Serenity.

And we will I swear it to you, I'll help you revenge, your Daughter and your friends, Says Inuyasha, hugging Serenity. Serenity hugged him back witch surprised him.

Well I should get going, before everyone knows I'm here, Take care Serenity, Spoke up Kikyo. Thanks for the help Kikyo, Says Inuyasha, who pulled back from Serenity but didn't let her go. No problem, Says Kikyo.

No don't go...! Yelled Serenity grabbing Kikyo. Serenity I have to go, Replied Kikyo. No come with us, I don't care what Kagome, says your my friend, and I want you to stay please stay with me, Spoke Serenity. I can't it's not, that I don't want to and if it were possible right now, I'd follow you anywhere, but It's safer this way and I don't always want to be fighting with Kagome either, but I promise we will see each other, Okay Says Kikyo.

You promise? Asks Serenity. I promise, I won't abandon you, Says Kikyo. Serenity hugged Kikyo, like she were her big sister. Serenity just promise me one thing? Asks Kikyo. Anything name it and it's done, Spoke Serenity.

Please trust Inuyasha, with your life, Naraku and other people may try and turn you on him, You have to listen to your heart, please don't make my mistake, If I had trusted Inuyasha, sooner things may have been better, Can you do that for me, Let Inuyasha be your friend, Trust me you will never have a friend as loyal and loving as he is, and he can be your shoulder to cry on, Okay promise me, you'll give him a chance, Says Kikyo, with serious eyes.

Serenity thought about everything she just said. Then took a deep breath, and spoke. Yes, I will try and be his friend, I will do it, Replied Serenity. Nice, Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha, you have to be there for her, you promise me that you'll take care of her, Spoke up Kikyo. I will, don't worry I will, Says Inuyasha.

Kikyo, started leaving when Serenity called out her name.

Kikyo, Called out Serenity. Yeah, Replied Kikyo, turning around to look at Serenity. I'll make you a promise too, Says Serenity. What's that? Asks Kikyo. Where Naraku's truly dead and it's safe for you to come out of hiding, I'll bring you back to life, Says Serenity.

How could you do that? Asks Inuyasha. I can, and I will and when that day comes, come back to me, Spoke Serenity. Kikyo, didn't know how she could bring her back, but nodded in agreement.

After that they all went there own ways. Everyone yelled about what took so long, Miroku and Inuyasha, finally got to have a bath. Inuyasha, couldn't get Serenity's face out of his head when he heard about what Darien did, he couldn't blame her for not wanting to trust them before but now She was his friend and She also befriended Kikyo, He make dam sure to kill Naraku and Darien, most of all he made his own vow of ever lasting friendship to protect Serenity with his life.

That's it for now, I hope you like the twist on this chapter. please keep reading I'll truly try and update again soon.

To be continue.


	12. Beginning to open up

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Inuyasha learns about Serenity's secret and about her being Darien's wife, Just what will he do to help her. what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 12.

Everyone travel for weeks, Kagome complained about not finding a village, Serenity finally snap and told her to ride on Kirara, for awhile she'll ride the bike for awhile. Kagome happily expected the offer.

Shortly afterwards Inuyasha, said they were stopping for the night. When everything was finish, cooking dinner. Kagome and Miroku, were asleep.

Serenity Talk with Inuyasha, telling him she was sorry for how she acted to him. He said it was all water under boat, didn't bother him anyways. Later on, Serenity took Kirara to see how much farther it was before they finally find Darien's little Castle that he took over in the north.

Sailor Moon, started to trust Inuyasha, more then anyone, well besides Kirara, who never leaves her side.

Kagome started to back off a little bit, After all Serenity and Inuyasha, don't fight much anymore, It would appear that She was trusting them too. Of course Kagome, still fights with Inuyasha, and about Kikyo and what his plans are.

They finally made it to a meadow it's only 1 hour away from the village, Kikyo said the last place, she heard and saw, of the demon slayer, was here in, Mountain heart, village it's village was at the bottom of the mountain, the heart of it.

Inside the Castle.

Darien thought getting reed of everyone, would help but it wasn't helping him at all, For some reason he couldn't absorb the scouts souls, witch means problems for him, but he would have to kill Serenity to complete the magical spell. Naraku, hadn't asks for any favors for awhile, but it didn't bother him any, So Crystal Tokyo was gone, he didn't care, he'd take over this land for himself, After all Naraku gave this castle to Darien as an award for doing everything as asks.

Sango, was being use to hurt people inside the castle, if they didn't listen to him. As for marriage until Serenity's dead, as long as she breathing and alive, he can not touch Sango, If he'd dear try and touch another woman, with the mark of the moon family's imbedded into his left arm, things would happen mostly he could kill himself, surprising thing is, he would have to kill Serenity and remove the mark.

Meanwhile with Naraku.

How interesting, Whispered Naraku, laughing. What's so funny? Asks Kagura, serious like always. Darien as no idea about what going to happen, but i do, Replied Naraku, watching though Kanna's Mirror.

What do you see? Asks Kohaku. Serenity's where abouts, and that She's join Inuyasha, and his friends, Replied Naraku. Are you going to tell him? Asks Kagura, curious.

As much as I would love to watch this fight happen, I still need him, but I will wait, until they meet face to face once again, that's going to be something i have to witnesses for myself, Says Naraku.

Laughing...! How evil of you, Spoke up Kagura.

Until tomorrow, let's see how the king handles himself, without my help this time, Should be interesting, besides I have the perfect plan to use ageist Serenity, Says Naraku. What plan? Asks Kohaku. As Naraku, Look over to a special box. What's this? Asks Kagura. This is the box of death, and once this special box is summoned, I can bring anyone back from the dead, Says Naraku.

Laughing...! This time Serenity will not escape me, without the sailor scouts to protect her, Serenity is nothing, Spoke up another voice. Who are you? Asks Kagura. I am Queen Barrel, Queen of the Nagivese, Spoke up Queen Barrel. I see your up and moving around with your new powers, are you sure your ready for this? Asks Naraku. Yes but as promise once Serenity's death you will restore me to life, and King Darien will be mind? Asks Barrel.

As Promise, Defeat Serenity, and you get your rewards, Replied Naraku. Very well, It is done, Says Queen Barrel. Back from the dead? Asks Kohaku, confused. As the box open up. Naraku place a jewel shard into another body body, just like Kohaku's. Use this person, Serenity won't be able to attack, giving you a chance to defeat her, Spoke Naraku.

So who is Naraku, trying to summoned could it be a really powerful demon, could it be somebody to stop Serenity. Keep reading and find out what will happen next.

To be continue.


	13. Please Trust Me

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Inuyasha learns about Serenity's secret and about her being Darien's wife, Just what will he do to help her, What will she do when she sees Queen Barrel back from the dead. what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 13.

Back with everyone else.

They were finally getting closer to Darien's hideout. and village.

My feet really hurt, Says Shippbo, sleepy rubbing his eyes. Mind too, Spoke Kagome, picking him up. Miroku, couldn't stand, waiting around anymore, Sango needed him, but he just kept pushing himself even though, he was tired and needed sleep, but he just wouldn't stop pushing, He didn't even feel the need to hit on women, because when he look in there eyes, all he could see was Sango's face.

He continue, to look and look, but they never ever, came close to finding her.

How about we stop here, for the night, Spoke up Serenity. Really can we? Asks Kagome tired. We can't stop now, Replied Miroku. Monk, it's late, and walking though the forest at night is dangerous, We'll camp here for the night, Says Serenity. We have to keep going...! Yelled Miroku, being stubborn.

Miroku, Serenity is right, So let's all calm down, and get some rest, we'll find Sango, but you haven't slept in days, you'll be in no condition to fight while exhausted, So sit down rest up and tomorrow we will pick up Sango's trail, and save her, Spoke Inuyasha. Please Miroku, Shippbo is exhausted, I'm exhausted, Your exhausted, Everyone needs to rest if were going to have to fight Darien, again and Sango, so please let's just camp here okay? Asks Kagome.

Alright, you guys are right, I guess I'm just really scared something bad is happening to her, while she's with him, what if he rape her, I can't even sleep with knowing that, he's doing that to her, Says Miroku, scared.

Serenity felt his fear, she figure she could put his mind into ease.

I can tell you this monk, the slayer as not been harmed, in anyway possible, or rape she's just fine, Spoke Serenity. How would you know, What he's done and hasn't? Asks Kagome.

Because, Darien can't physically do anything to another woman as long as I'm alive, Replied Serenity, finally speaking up.

What, how is that possible, Why would he have to kill you, before having sex with another? Asks Kagome, confused. Because she's Darien's wife, the one he wanted dead, Spoke up Inuyasha. Serenity look at Inuyasha, with thankful eyes.

Wait your Darien's mate? Asks Shippbo. Ex or well be, when he's dead, Says Serenity.

Why didn't you, tell us this before? Asks Miroku. Serenity was scared, she didn't know if she could trust us, mostly me, but after she and Kikyo, talk about Sango too,  
She told me about, why she wants to kill him, Replied Inuyasha.

Serenity, tell me everything about Darien...! Yelled Miroku, grabbing her slamming her ageist the tree. Miroku, stop it...! Yelled Inuyasha, grabbing Miroku off of Serenity.

Serenity warped her arms around herself, she completely shut down once again. Miroku, calm down...! Yelled Inuyasha, trying to make him sit down, plus was protecting Serenity, she been though a lot, she didn't need to explain, herself for the likes of him.

Kagome sat down with Miroku, and Shippbo. Inuyasha, stayed close to Serenity, who was staying away from Miroku.  
Afterwards he calm down.

He apologize to Serenity, but after the way he attack her, Serenity sat behind Inuyasha, while everyone sat eating.  
Kagome cooked Dinner, for everyone.

Here you go, Says Kagome, Thanks Mommy, Spoke up Shippbo. Here eat, Spoke Kagome. Thank you, Replied Miroku feeling horrible with what he did.  
He was so angry that he took it out on a woman like Serenity. he felt bad for hurting Serenity out of anger, he lost his mind from all this information, and he totally took it all out on, Serenity she didn't deserve that.

Serenity, here you go, Says Kagome smiling. Thanks priestess, Replied Serenity. Don't you think, you could just, start calling me, by my name already? Asks Kagome. Serenity nodded her head.

Serenity doesn't feel like talking anymore, Spoke up Inuyasha, noticing her emotions inside her face and eyes. since when did you become, her body guard? Asks Shippbo. I'm just trying to be a friend to her, Replied Inuyasha.

Whatever, Says Shippbo.

Later that night, everything seem to settled down for once. Kagome gave Serenity, Sango's sleeping bag for now. But while everyone else, was sleeping Serenity was having nightmare again, about seeing her friends death and watching Rini's death.

Inside the dream.

Serenity, was sitting in her flowers garden one minute, she was smelling the flowers and close her eyes, Then the next she was, covered in blood from her friends, then she turn around hearing Darien's voice.

As Serenity turn around, she seen her new friends dead too Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Shippbo, And Inuyasha too.

No...! Cried out Serenity. Then the blade slashed across her chest. Screaming...!

Serenity wake up, Spoke up Inuyasha, shaking her gently. Kagome and Miroku and Shippbo, were worried too. Serenity woke up, seeing she was in Inuyasha's arms trying to wake her. She was crying without stop, she was covered in sweat.

Serenity it's Alright, It's only a Nightmare, Spoke Inuyasha, getting her to look at him. Serenity grabbed hold of him crying loudly. It's okay, Replied Inuyasha, trying to comfort her.

Are you alright? Asks Kagome, being nicer then before. Yeah, I think so, Thanks for the support everyone, Spoke Serenity. Are you, sure your alright? Asks Miroku. Yes, You guys should get some sleep, I'll stand watch for awhile, Replied Serenity.

Well if your sure, your okay, Replied Miroku. It's only a nightmare, I'll be fine, Spoke Serenity smiling. she really didn't want to burden them, with her pain.  
Alright, goodnight, Says Kagome. Night everyone, Replied Serenity.

She sat on a hilltop looking down at the village, thinking she could feel Darien's soul close by, she didn't know how, but she could just tell, that he was there.

Tapping...! Hah...! As Serenity look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, I thought you, went to bed? Asks Serenity. I couldn't sleep, I was really worried about you, Spoke Inuyasha, very serious.  
Serenity just look back down at Kirara, laying on her lap.

Are you truly alright? Asks Inuyasha. Honestly no, Replied Serenity. I thought as much, Says Inuyasha. I had the same nightmare, I've had since Darien killed everyone, but this time I saw something else, Replied Serenity, tearing up. What happen? Asks Inuyasha, worried.

He was worried about Serenity's health, from not sleeping, she hasn't slept much since the day they found her. Serenity was silent.

Serenity please talk to me, about these dreams, You haven't been sleeping and you hardly eat, Please talk to me, Spoke up Inuyasha, grabbing hold of her hands.  
With that movement, it made her look him in the eyes. As she took a deeper breath.

In the dreams I have, I'm sitting in my flowers garden enjoying my life, then when I open my eyes from smelling the roses, I see myself covered in blood, then I turn around I see everyone dead, I call out to everyone, but they don't stand up, then I see my husband kill my daughter, I see her death happening over and over again,  
every night it's the same one, but tonight it started out the same...! Cried Serenity taking breath from crying.

Inuyasha, Was hurting inside from just seeing, the pain from inside, Serenity's eyes and her face tells you everything, that she's suffering badly. He place his hands over her shoulders.

Then this time, In the dream it started out, the same way, then I hear another voice behind me, Then I see, You and Kagome, and the others dead too, After that I feel Darien's blade cutting right though me, then I wake up, Says Serenity.

Serenity, That never going to happen, I promise you that, We'll always be right here for you, Spoke Inuyasha. I wonder, Thought Serenity. You too? Asks Serenity. Hah..! What do you mean, You too? Asks Inuyasha.

When you say that, everyone is here for me, Does that you too, will be there for me, Replied Serenity serious eyes. Of course, Me too, Me most of all, I promise that I'd help you get revenge for your family and Friends death, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Serenity hugged him tightly, It felt like he was the only thing keeping her alive, like he was her life line.

Inuyasha kept holding her, he could just tell, that she was truly hurting, Unlike Sango and the others they have, such strong will's, When Sango lost her family, Inuyasha acted like an ass at first, but he truly was being supportive for her, in time she relies the reasons he acted, so tough about everything is because he wanted to make her stronger.

But With Serenity sake, she would have to kill the man, responsible for everyone death, Naraku may have help Darien, get these new powers but unlike Kohaku, who didn't know what he was doing, Darien completely agreed to help of his own free will, for powers instead of a loving family, this isn't something he can't be tough guy act, about Serenity was really destroy right now, mending her heart is very important and so he as to choose his words carefully.

Serenity, don't you ever give up on me, Do you understand me, We need you and if your friends were here, they probably tell you the same thing, To keep fighting for what you believe in, and if we must fight, then we will, but you have to be stronger, then ever before the world could possibly be in great danger if we fail to destroy Naraku, so please for our own futures and For yours, please keep fighting, Spoke Inuyasha.

Serenity look at him and relies, she needed to become stronger she couldn't keep crying at everything, she needed to defeat Darien and Naraku, so no more families like hers or Sango's or even like Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship, she couldn't allow Naraku to continue to hurt incense people, Serenity stood up and held out her hand to Inuyasha, she smiled he took it.

Let's go, Says Serenity. Go, go Where? Asks Inuyasha, curious. I have a plan, please come with me, Says Serenity.  
Okay, I trust you, Where too, Spoke Inuyasha. First thing, Kirara you stay here, with everyone okay, give them this letter, Spoke Serenity, writing down a note.

Meow...! Spoke up Kirara. Alright, follow me Inuyasha, Says Serenity changing into Sailor Moon. Right behind you, Replied Inuyasha.

They both headed down into the village.

So what's your plan? Asks Inuyasha, whispering. Darien is here, I want to see what spell he use on Sango, then find away to break it, Replied Sailor Moon. Okay, well from what, I know what happen is, he use his golden ring around his left hands finger, and then it appeared on Sango's neck, Spoke Inuyasha.

Do you mean, one like this? Asks Serenity, showing him her ring, from inside her pocket. Yeah that's it, Expect it doesn't have a jewel on it, Spoke Inuyasha.  
It's called a Diamond, Inuyasha it's what wedding rings look like, Replied Serenity. Kagome's brother, show me one once, Says Inuyasha. Alright the guards are harmed, it world appear, Whispered Serenity. So what now? Asks Inuyasha.

Serenity thought about a plan to get inside.

I've got it, Hold still for a moment, Says Serenity, holding out her locket. What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha. It's alright, it's apart of my plan trust me, Whispered Serenity. Alright, Replied Inuyasha, closing his eyes.

Afterwards Serenity's clothes looked toured up, and Inuyasha's hair was black, and his arm had blood on his clothes and his arms. What the, Spoke Inuyasha. It's only a fake illusion for mortals, to see, Says Serenity. An illusion? Asks Inuyasha.

Right of course, Now act like your really hurt, you need to act like, I carried you here, Says Serenity Serious tone voice. Why would, I do that for? Asks Inuyasha. have you forgotten my cover, I'm pertaining to be a Priestess, everyone respect a priestess, and her helping injured men, Replied Serenity. But what if they don't fall for your plan, to get inside? Asks Inuyasha, curious. Then we go to plan B, Spoke Serenity. What's Plan B? Asks Inuyasha. Catch them off guard, Then fight are way in, Says Serenity.

Now lean on my shoulders, Spoke Serenity. As he thought about it, she was right, so he went along with her plan.

Somebody please, help me, Spoke up Serenity, using a damsel in distress voice. As the guards look at a priestess. What's seems to be the problem miss? Asks one of the guards. My friend, as been attack by a demon, please help me, Spoke Serenity acting really sad. Unfortunately we can't help you, Priestess we like to but our new king wouldn't allow it, Says the guards.

Take him to the headmaster's home that way, Replied another man. Inuyasha, it's time for plan B, Whispered Serenity. After she said that, Serenity threw sleeping powder in there faces.

What the hell...! Yelled the man. Inuyasha, attack with his sword knocking them out, he turn around seeing Serenity, fighting with her staff, the other man attack harder. Inuyasha attack him from behind.

They all were unconscious, from Serenity blowing out sleep dust. Serenity remember, a planet in her green house, that could make good sleep medicine for tea's for people who couldn't sleep, so she use it ageist theses men.

That was amazing, Says Inuyasha. Let's go get Sango, Replied Serenity. Right, Let's go Sailor Moon, Says Inuyasha. As Sailor Moon, sneak inside of the Castle Inuyasha, was watching Serenity, she was surprisely stronger then he first thought.

As Sailor Moon stop walking she could feel Darien, really close by. Inuyasha stop too, watching what she would do.

Before anything else happen, Inuyasha's ears pick up on something, he grabbed Sailor Moon out of the way. Who dears break into my kingdom...! Yelled Darien. That would be me, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, You are a fool for coming here, Says Darien. I'm here to take Sango, back...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Your not taking my Queen, Spoke Darien attacking Inuyasha.

Dark dragon twister...! Yelled Darien. Back lash wave...! Yelled Inuyasha. The castle was being destroyed. Your stronger then I thought, Says Darien. Moon frozen heart attack...! Yelled Sailor Moon.

Darien got slammed into a wall. Sango, attack Sailor Moon. Inuyasha block Sailor Moon from harm's way.

Darien couldn't believe, Serenity came looking for her own death. You must really want me to kill you, Says Darien smiling. The only person dying is you...! Yelled Sailor Moon. Charming speech, but this fight is over...! Yelled Darien. Wind Scar...! Yelled out Inuyasha. Sailor Moon, to her belt off and threw it. Moon tiara Magic...! Called out Serenity.

When Sailor Moon, Almighty formed finally showed itself. Her tiara went around her waste like a belt, and her crescent moon stayed on her forehead, with beautiful long white grown.

Anyway back to the story.

Moon Tiara magic...! Yelled out Sailor Moon, she threw it right at Sango, cutting Darien's ring off. No...! Yelled Darien angry. Sango, open her eyes, and look around herself. Where am I? Asks Sango. Sango...! Called out Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, what's going on? Asks Sango. Darien here kidnap you, remember he stole Kagome's blood, Replied Inuyasha. That's right, Says Sango. Thanks to Sailor Moon, here your safe with us again, Spoke Inuyasha. Thank you, Says Sango.

That's so sweet, I'm getting sick just listening to you all...! Yelled Darien. Basterd you'll pay for what you've done...! Yelled Sango, throwing her weapon forward. That's when Naraku's barrier came up.

It's look like your kingdom is being invaded, Darien Says Naraku. Naraku, Thanks for the help, Spoke Darien. Your not getting away, Replied Inuyasha, attacking them. You won't get away...! Yelled Sailor Moon, attacking too. But another attack, block out Sailor Moon's attack.

Sailor Moon, your doing well, how long as it been since we last met, Spoke up the evil voice.

Sailor Moon, Sango, and Inuyasha, look at this woman, she had reddish hair kind of mix with purple in it, red eyes, long ears.

Queen Barrel, but how can this be possible your dead...! Yelled Sailor Moon serious. She's dead alright, the smell of her is profit enough, Says Inuyasha.

Well you see Sailor Moon, 7 years ago, you destroy my plans to take over, the universe, now with Naraku's help I will finish what I started...! Yelled Queen Barrel. Never going to happen Barrel, I defeated you once I can do it again...! Yelled Sailor Moon angry.

Oh but I don't think so, The last time you defeated me, You had the powers of your silly scouts, now your alone, this battle is mind...! Yelled Queen Barrel attacking with her iceberg attack like last time.

Look out Sango, Called out Inuyasha, grabbing her. Sailor Moon jump up out of the way. Umm...! You have grown up much, since the last time, we met in battle, but I wonder if your heart is just as weak as before, Spoke up Queen Barrel.

What are you talking about, I am 10 times the woman, I use to be...! Yelled Sailor Moon. Oh really, then let's see you battle your way out of this battle, Oh Small Lady come say hello to Mommy, Says Queen Barrel.

What...! Yelled Sailor Moon.

Kagome Miroku, and Kirara, came running inside the castle grounds. Miroku, Called out Sango. Sango Called out Kagome and Shippbo. they all hugged her. Inuyasha was confused but filled them all in what was happening right now.

That's impossible, Rini's dead...! Yelled Darien surprised. True she was dead, But I bought her back, Replied Naraku. Why you monster...! Yelled Sailor Moon. To watch you slay your own Daughter, of course plus you could never kill Rini, Spoke Naraku.

Sailor Moon, wasn't sure, what to do now. She as a Secret jewel shard in her back like Kohaku's, Spoke Kagome serious. Then that means, that this really is my daughter, Spoke Serenity. Daughter? Asks Everyone besides Inuyasha.

Rini, I can't kill her, I won't kill her...! Yelled Sailor Moon. And here I thought, you were stronger then this, Spoke Queen Barrel. Rini, could only see darkness around her, then she could feel her mother light.

Never would I kill her, but she would never kill me either...! Your plan as failed...! Yelled Sailor Moon. Serenity activated the sliver crystal. Naraku, never relies how powerful this crystal was. Serenity hit him badly, Queen Barrel was hit too.

Naraku, Darien retreat now, Called out Queen Barrel helping them to escape. Rini...! Scream out Sailor Moon. Rini snap her eyes open looking at her mother.

Mommy...! Cried out Rini. Then she was gone. Serenity return to being Serenity again, she was shaking from anger. Serenity it's okay, Your going to be alright, Spoke Inuyasha.

Naraku, he will die, Forcing me to fight my dead daughter just to torment me, You will pay for this Naraku, I don't care where you go, I don't care how it takes I'm going to hunt you down, do you hear me, I am going kill you...! Yelled Serenity screaming in tears.

So as everyone, went back to Keada's village everyone was, giving Serenity her space expect for Inuyasha, unfortunately Sesshomarou saw Serenity's crystal and how see hit Naraku, with such powers she make a wonderful Queen for him.

Kikyo, and Serenity shared a hot spring together, they talk about everything that happen up until now. She asks for her to keep her eyes out for her dead daughter now. Kikyo told her she could help recuse Her scouts souls from Darien, after all she can take souls from people, she could at least save them. Serenity agreed with her. They sat there talking until Inuyasha, found them both naked then they both slapped him.

Kikyo left and Serenity return to the village with Inuyasha, when he show up.

That's it for this chapter, hope you like it. Who is this stranger Serenity as never met before, What happens when Inuyasha becomes to attracted to Serenity too, and starts getting jealous easily. What happens next time Rini finds Kikyo, and as to live off of souls too. So keep reading to find out what happen next on Sailor Moon Quest.

To be continue.


	14. The Evil Queen's Return

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Serenity's secret is out to everyone and know about her being Darien's wife, and now evil Queen Barrel is back from the dead and so is pour Rini, Just what will they do to help her, what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 14. 

It had been a few days now, Serenity was out looking for Rini and any signs on, Queen Barrel, after that last attack Queen barrel would go after energy sources, to feed herself before she can fight again.

Serena found a village of people, stuck dry from there energy being taking.

What happen to everyone, I've never seen anything like this before, Says Miroku. There energy as been drained by Queen Barrel, Spoke Sailor Moon, checking everyone.

Will they be okay Sailor Moon? Asks Kagome. I don't know, The last time, Queen Barrel attack, she had minions do her dirty work, and back then if we killed the source of the monster that take's there energy, and it would return to the people it came from, but I'm afraid if we don't fine the monster that did this, Then they will die, because without there energy, they can't move or walk or feed themselves, they would die in there sleep, Replied Sailor Moon.

This is just horrible, Spoke Sango. All these lives, She needs to be stop this Queen Barrel, Says Kagome growling from anger. I for once agree with Kagome, Replied Sailor Moon. Absolutely she needs to be stop, And Naraku is next after we deal with this evil Queen, Spoke Miroku.

I've got a terrible feeling, That Naraku is only using Barrel to hide behind while, he gets stronger, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Well to be honest, I am more afraid of Queen Barrel then Naraku, After what I just saw the other night, Naraku was affected by My powers I believe killing him will be fairly easy, But Queen Barrel it took, all of us five Sailor Scouts to kill her the first time around, she's pure evil, and If Naraku try's to absorb her or anything, then he just met one of the worst monsters in history, Replied Sailor Moon.

Serenity, what is Queen Barrel exactly? Asks Miroku. Queen Barrel, came from the far reaches of are galaxies, She an Evil who absorb others, she's evil with her powers she can turn anyone pure heart into a dark one, Replied Sailor Moon.

She's from outside the earth? Asks Kagome. As of I, I too live outside the earth once too, That's how the battle started long ago, Spoke Sailor Moon serious.

As they all look right at, Sailor Moon with confused eyes.

Afterwards the people died, they barred them into graves.

Sailor Moon, decided telling everyone what they were up ageist. Kagome couldn't believe her ears, Serenity was technically an Alien, go figure.

Meanwhile with Rini, she woke up look around a room, she was confused where was she, the last thing she remember was her father killing everyone. She broke out of her room. Darien and his Demon's follow after her.

She pick up a blade trying to kill him. Darien was about to kill again, When Naraku stop him, and said that She's the only thing they have ageist Sailor Moon, but Darien disagreed because as long as Small lady is alive Serenity would just become more hating and powerful.

But then Rini, found this hold that leads inside and out of the castle room, she escape though it. Darien and Kagura, were told to get her back. Rini, ran as fast as possible, she slipped right of a cliff and fell into misty river, where she couldn't be seen. Darien and Kagura lost her in the river.

The water was falling too fast, it just kept slamming pour Rini, into rocks. she finally tried holding onto a rock for dear life, when surprising thing was, strange creatures warped around her pulling her out of the water. Rini, no longer could breath, the jewel shard stop working for her body to recover herself.

Kikyo, took the jewel shard out, but use apart of her powers to restore life, then the rest of it was all the Soul collectors doing.

Then afterwards Rini, woken up and looked up at Kikyo. You are safe now, Child do feel okay to move? Asks Kikyo. Why am I alive, I should be dead, Spoke Rini. I healed you, Replied Kikyo. But why? Asks Rini. Because I know who you are, Rini and I promise your mother that, I'd help look for you, She needs your help Rini, Replied Kikyo. Shortly afterwards Kikyo, taught her the spell of summoning her souls collectors.

So now what will happen, Keep reading. Until next time goodnight.

To be continue.

To be continue.


	15. Signs of locating Naraku and Barrel

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Serenity's secret is out to everyone and know about her being Darien's wife, and now evil Queen Barrel is back from the dead and so is pour Rini, now she travels with Kikyo, and mysterious voice, Just what will they do to help her, what will happen read and find out.

Chapter 15.

What do you want Sesshomarou...! Called out Inuyasha. I have come for Her, Says Sesshomarou. Why would you want Me for? Asks Serenity confused. The powers you have is perfect for my Woman, That I have been looking for, for hundred of years, You shall become the new Lady of the west, Replied Sesshomarou.

Both Serenity and Inuyasha, weren't happy. Who the hell do you think you are, You can't just claim me as a Prize or something...! Yelled Serenity. Believe me, I always get my way and I will make you my mate one way or another, As I said once before I refuse to lose, Spoke Sesshomarou.

Keep dreaming Demon, There's no way in hell that I'd marry you, Says Serenity angry. You dear challenge me...! Yelled Sesshomarou. Serenity doesn't want to, Back the fuck off Sesshomarou...! Yelled Inuyasha.

There's no way, she ever marry you, either half breed, Spoke Sesshomarou. Better him, then you...! Yelled Serenity. Sesshomarou, pulled his mighty sword out, and Attack Serenity and Inuyasha.

Serenity use her staffs stronger powers yet and Sesshomarou, was force to retreat for now but he sworn he'd be back for Serenity and if he had to force her too, then he'd do whatever it takes to make her his forever.

Everyone had asks where they went, Inuyasha told them now they had to worry about Sesshomarou kidnapping Serenity because he wanted her for himself. They all agreed to not hesitate to attack either. They went to sleep and Serenity began dreaming something happy.

Dream.

Sailor Mars, you get over here...! Yelled Neo Queen Serenity, dress in winters dress. Everyone was laughing at Serenity for the reddish blush in her cheeks. Venus played along as of everyone else too.

Serenity grabbed a snowball and threw it at Venus, Then Neptune and Uranus attack with extra snowballs, Sailor Pluto pulled on a tree and the snow fell on Jupiter and Mercury everyone laugh.

Rini played inside the snow, making snow men, and snow kitty's or trying too. then they all see, Rini fall they all ran to check it out she was laughing as she rolled down the hill.

Rini, be careful sweetheart...! Yelled out Neo Queen Serenity. Don't be a boring Mommy, come Serena let's go, Says Mars pushing her and everyone followed after them. they all hit the bottom and just laugh in the snow they all just kept playing all day until dark.

End of Dream.

Serena stood up in tears again. Another bad dream? Asks Inuyasha, placing her blanket over her more. No it was a memory of my life before Darien change that year, the last Christmas we had together, Christmas is a few mouths away I have no family left to celebrate with, My friends are all died and my Daughter, cried Serena. Inuyasha hugged her tightly until she fell back to sleep once again.

It's really killing her, Spoke up Kagome. Yes she's really not in a good place, this is why I asks you to be her friend right now, she needs something that's why I don't yell at her or fight with her, she's not like the rest of us, Her family and Daughter were killed by Darien's free will Naraku, wasn't the full cause of it, Says Inuyasha.

Our friendship is everything she as left, Serenity needs me and you guys, Spoke up Inuyasha. We know, And she save my life from Darien so I'd gladly protect her and give her my friendship, Spoke Sango. I too, will protect her, Says Miroku. Nobody is going to hurt her, not as long as she has us, Spoke Shippbo.

I understand that she's been though a lot, But perhaps maybe you could stop being all, beck and call every time she has a nightmare or cry's perhaps she needs to grow up and expect what has happen and you babying her isn't helping...! Yelled Kagome.

How can you be so heartless...! Yelled Inuyasha. hey your going to wake her up, stop with the yelling, Spoke up Miroku. Fine I give up, Replied Kagome.

Everyone else tried to get some sleep. Inuyasha fell asleep with Serenity.

Well that's all I can make tonight closing time, now so hope you enjoyed the chapter.

To be continue.


	16. It's all your Flaut Your to Blame

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Rini travel with Kikyo, they figure they would find Serenity, and Sesshomarou wanted Serenity as his Queen, and Kagome was beginning to become more selfish and mean, what will happen now.

Chapter 16.

The next 3, days again they kept finding villagers drain of all there energy. Sailor Moon tried to locate the monster doing this to them all.

But with so many Demon auras, It was covering up Barrel really well, and the longer they Search for Barrel and Naraku, the more Kagome complained about everything, she tried to be nice but when she seen how nice and gentlemen like Inuyasha was being to Serenity, she actually felt angry like he was it was like he was in love with Serenity.

This is the 3rd village in, the past 3 days attack, isn't there anyone or anything that could catch this monster? Asks Kagome. I'm trying my best Kagome, This time isn't like mine, where I can scent everything, and excuse me for not having Sailor Mercury computer, Because at least in my time, there's no demon's auras coming from everywhere...! Yelled out Sailor Moon.

Yeah, you did a great job as protector there too, Says Kagome, angry. Kagome, what's gotten into you? Asks Sango getting on edge with the fighting. Yeah seriously what is your problem, Spoke up Miroku, angry too.

Oh I don't know, The fact that, this is the best that Sailor Moon can do, Queen Barrel was right about you, You can't even fight without the scouts, I mean are you really as powerful as they say you are, Or did you get all your powers from your friends, and yet the worst of it all, You married a monster, It's no wonder why your friends and daughter are dead, You were to weak to handle him, on your own, Face it Sailor Moon, your a weakling hiding behind  
everyone else...! Yelled Kagome being complete bitch.

Kagome, take that back right now...! Yelled Inuyasha. Would you of known any better...! Yelled Serenity crying angry tears. What are you, going on about? Asks Kagome.

How was I, To know what he truly wanted from me, From everyone, I met Darien as a little girl, we grew up together, and in all of that time, We knew everything about each other back then, He was my best friend, when we grew up we were always fighting like young lovers, we protected each other, in battles in are hearts, I thought that we had real love, Spoke Sailor Moon shaking from the pain.

I never ever, relies until it was to late that he didn't love me at all anymore, He stayed because of crystal, not for me, but back then, he couldn't fight a full battle to save his life, he help but on his own he couldn't completely fight alone, he hid in my shadow and the girls shadows, forcing me to see, what he was not, I was in love,  
I didn't know anything because he blinded me from the truth, I never wanted my family to die, i'd gladly go back and take there place, instead of living every day for the rest of my life in death, that is how I feel, Yelled Sailor Moon, crying uncontrolble.

I'd definitely wouldn't see, It coming either, growing up together like that, I'd wouldn't suspect it, Spoke up Sango. I don't think anyone, would know that there lovers are not true loves, Says Miroku.

Pretty words can't make up for the lost of the scouts, You really are weak hearted, You are just as to blame for there deaths, You let the monster in the front door, You are to blame for there deaths too, Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha, never thought he could see, Kagome act like this in all the time they spent together, she was jealous of Serenity clearly, but saying that shit, it was heartless of her, he wanted to slap her so badly.

So what will Serenity do next, is there going to be trouble in the future, keep reading and find what happens next.

To Be Continue.


	17. You Have To Let Me Go

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Rini travel with Kikyo, they figure they would find Serenity, Kagome was beginning to become more selfish and mean, what will happen now.

Chapter 17.

As Serenity felt a deep rage and sadness rush over her, Inuyasha grabbed hold Of Serenity, Sango and Miroku started yelling at Kagome. Before Kagome, knew anything, Rini Slapped her hard, with her wand. Everyone look back with shock expressions.

As a little girl, about Rin's age and height. Pink fluffy pigtails like Serenity's hair use to be.

You don't know anything, You can't blame my Mommy like that, She did fight, for us all, We were the ones who let Darien, in the front door with open arms, the girls and I, were just as fooled as Mommy, Daddy never show sign to us that he hated us so much...! Yelled out Small Lady.

Kagome was caught off guard by Rini.

Serenity finally spoke up.

Rini, Spoke Serenity shock and confused. It's okay, Mommy it's really is me, Says Rini, walking over to Serenity. Where's her jewel shard she doesn't have a jewel shard, Spoke up Kagome. It's gone, Replied Rini.

How are you here,? Asks Serenity bending down to her knees. I escape, I got away, Says Rini, smiling but, it wasn't warm like normal, her hands were ice cold as she touch Serenity's warm cheeks. Your so cold, Says Serenity holding her. I am dead now, Replied Rini. I'm really sorry baby, truly I am, Cried Serenity hugging her.

Your really here, But how you escape Naraku? Asks Serenity. I broke out of my jail like room, then i crawl out of this little tunnel, just small enough for me to crawl though, then I jump off a cliff, when they were chasing after me, Replied Rini.

You weren't hurt were you? Asks Serenity. No not really, at first I died again the jewel shard couldn't keep me going, Replied Rini. That's impossible, The jewel can handle anything...! Yelled Kagome.

Hey you, sip the lip, or I'll come over there and do it for ya...! Yelled Rini, angry. I like to see you try it brat...! Yelled Kagome. That's enough Kagome, back off now, I'm talking to my daughter so seriously, shut up otherwise I'll be knocking you out, Spoke use Serenity.

Fine let's go I'm ready for you, I can take you on, your not even that powerful, Says Kagome. Serenity just threw her sleeping dust at Kagome. She's asleep, Says Shippbo. That's what it does, It's a sleeping powder, Replied Inuyasha.

As I was saying, The reasons why the jewel couldn't keep me going is because, my powers are to strong for it, So then i died again, or at least i thought i was, Spoke Rini. So if you died again, how are you here? Asks Sango, curious.

Kikyo found me, and told me that you needed me, she removed the shard, Her soul Demons bought me back, Says Rini. Kikyo, Found you? Asks Serenity surprised. Yes I did, Your daughter is very stubborn, Replied Kikyo, finally catching up.

Kikyo, are you alright? Asks Serenity. I'm just tired is all, Rini is absolutely fast runner, Says Kikyo.

Rini, you need to be more respectful of Lady Kikyo, she's not as young as you are, Spoke Serenity sitting Kikyo down. I'm fine, She just really wanted to see you is all, Replied Kikyo, smiling. I owe you one, Kikyo Spoke Serenity smiling.

Serenity I did have to teach Rini, how to summoned her own soul collectors, in case she really needed more souls, Spoke Kikyo. Rini, living off of other peoples souls like you? Asks Miroku some what angry.

Her body won't need it as bad as mind would, Replied Kikyo, serious tone voice.

What do you mean? Asks Sango, confused. My body is made from clay and bones, I have to be able to have souls to move, But Rini's body was burn like mind was,  
her body is dead but she'll eat food like you guys, but if she battles with a lot of powers she has to absorb more souls of dead child, Says Kikyo sadden.

Dead women aren't enough now child souls, Spoke up Miroku, serious. It's the only way to keep her alive, she's still a child, if she absorb full grown women souls she grow up into a lady, Replied Kikyo. Absorbing children souls for now is all she can do? Asks Inuyasha.

I'm afraid so, Until Naraku is dead, Says Kikyo.

Serenity look at her daughter hugging her still, Rini's eyes were close. Serenity couldn't let incense children, souls be trap forever, but can she say goodbye to Rini, once again, is it selfish of her, to want to keep her with her forever even if that meant, absorbing souls forever, Thought Serenity crying.

Mommy what's wrong? Asks Rini. I'm just glad to have you back, Spoke Serenity hugging her back. Serenity are you alright? Asks Inuyasha, sitting next to her and Rini. We'll talk about it later, Replied Serenity hugging Rini.

Inuyasha, look at how she held Rini, like she never wanted to let her go, but something told him the talk was about Rini.

Well we should get going now, Spoke Kikyo. We? Asks Serenity confused. She means Me, Mother Kikyo, her barrier hides me from Darien and Naraku, that way they can't use me ageist you again, and I've decided to return to the land of the dead, Spoke up Rini.

No, I don't want to let you go...! Cried Serenity. Mommy, I'm not okay with taking children souls, I feel terrible but this is the only way, I don't want to die, but i have to be stronger then ever, and so do you, Says Rini.

I don't want you to die, wait I'll bring you back with the crystal, Spoke Serenity.

No you will need, your powers more then ever before, You don't have the scouts this time, You'll have to go, be on all human straight possible, you will need it for the fight ageist Queen barrel, she's worst then Naraku, you know what she could do, to the hole universe, you must be strong now, Replied Rini.

But what will become of me, I don't want the let you go, I just got you back? Asks Serenity crying.

I don't know, but you have to live your own life, and the girls would want you to carry on, Just like I do, Says Rini. I know, but I could, never love again, like the way I loved You and the Girls, Spoke Serenity, crying though more tears.

And we all know that, but just because you love others or get remarried and have other children, doesn't mean you replace us, you just mange to make more room in your heart, for love, You once told me, Love is a gift and you can give it to anyone, as long as you remember, who's always with you, in heart and spirit, You will fine Happiness again, Spoke up Rini.

Everyone was surprised with Rini's words a little tears were cried out from Sango and Shippbo, Miroku wasn't crying but look very moved by this child choice of words willing to die, before absorbing souls forever.

Rini, when did you get to be so grown up? Asks Serenity, smiling plus crying. I had a great Teacher, My Mother, Replied Rini, hugging her. I love you, so much Mommy, and I'll always be with you mommy, just don't forget me, Spoke Rini, smiling hugging her tightly. I love you, more then anything in this world, I'll never forget you, your always in my heart, Says Serenity crying.

Now be good okay, and don't let Kagome talk down to you again like that, You are still Queen of the Moon, and that girl needs to learn her place, Says Rini. Sure, I'll try not to kill her, Replied Serenity.

Rini, Grave will be exactly were I was Buried, She as decided to be next to the village, and I'll be placing a powerful spell, that this time, she won't come back from the dead, By Naraku or anyone to use her ageist you, Spoke up Kikyo.

It's okay, This is what's best for everyone, as long as I'm here, Naraku can't use me ageist you, This is what I want to do, Spoke Rini serious. Serenity hugged her tightly.

Now everyone was tearing up, If Kikyo could cry she probably be pouring with tears but because she dead her tears dried up. Sango cried for the fact that, She may one day have to do the same with her brother, but she felt bad for Serenity and Rini. Miroku, felt the bravery inside Rini, for doing what she had too, to stop this fighting over her mother he cried too.

Inuyasha, felt like his heart, was rip apart he held his tears back, But they just couldn't be stop. Shippbo, cried like always. Kirara, warped around both Serenity and Rini.

Shortly afterwards, As They pulled apart.

Mommy promise me something, Says Rini. What is it, Baby? Asks Serenity.

Once this battle is over, Live your life to the fullest I want to be watching over you, from Heaven happily settled down, Get remarried, Marry Inuyasha, if you like too, but don't you ever get up, you keep on fighting, you keep going until time finally stops, have children grow up together watch them grow just promise to live your life, not many people get a 2nd chance, Please live don't give up, Spoke up Rini.

Everyone was surprised with that too. Marry Inuyasha, Like that would ever happen, Says Shippbo. Kagome's his girl, Whispered Shippbo. I will, I promise that I'll always find the will to carry on, for you and the girls, Tell them that I'm sorry and that, I love them, Replied Serenity crying.

They are proud of you, I'm sure, Says Rini, smiling.

Goodbye my baby, Says Serenity kissing her goodbye. Oh before I go, Here you might need it, Says Rini. What your time key, Spoke Serenity. You can use it to visit the future, mostly in case Darien trys run from you all, you can catch him, Says Rini.

Thanks so much Rini, Spoke Serenity.

I love you, so much mommy, please be happy, be strong and never give up, No matter how bad things get, keep fighting, Says Rini, glowing now.  
Rini, what's wrong with you? Asks Serenity worried. She as to go now, the souls are beginning to burn out, Spoke Kikyo taking Rini's hand.

Wait...! Don't go...! Yelled Serenity crying, not wanting to let go.

I know this is hard for you, but you have to let your daughter go, please respect Rini's wishes, she doesn't want to live like this, let her be at peace, Says Kikyo, being very honest and respectful.

Serenity didn't want to, but she let go of her daughters hand, afterwards they both disappeared.

Rini...! Cried out Serenity crying. Inuyasha, decided to hold her in his arms. Serenity wanted to be with everyone still but she promise she would live her life not throw it away.

Rini...! Cried Serenity rolled up into a ball in Inuyasha's arms. It's going to be okay, We will get revenge for her, for them all, Spoke Inuyasha. Were here for you, Serenity and we'll always be your friends to turn too, Says Sango, placing a hand on Serenity.  
Afterwards everything calm down expect for Serenity.

Serenity was awake in tears. while everyone else was asleep. When suddenly a bright light shot across the sky, like a shooting star. But this one was yellow coloring,  
it wasn't white like a normal shooting star.

Serenity took off into the night forest. Inuyasha woke up seeing her runway he jump up following after her, for awhile he lost her scent.

Serenity...! Come out...! Serenity...! Answer me...! Called out Inuyasha. silence nothing replied. but birds and grasshoppers.  
Where did you go, Whispered Inuyasha looking around for her.

So what will she find out in the woods can somebody finally answer her questions, Can she finally unlock the last secrets as Moon Princess, the true meaning of her birth can she finally get stronger. keep reading.

I actually got rather, emotional with this chapter, hope I made it sad enough for everyone.

To be continue.


	18. Dark and Light

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Rini came to her Mother, telling her goodbye that, she needed to be strong, that she needs to move on, with her life. afterwards she ran after a weird shooting star, she follow it, and Inuyasha follow after her. What happens now. enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 18.

Serenity...! Where are you...! Yelled out Inuyasha, looking for her. Where is she, thought Inuyasha, running after her scent, finally he pick up her trail again.

Meanwhile with Serenity.

Serenity ran inside the forest she just kept on, going faster and faster, until finally she, seen Her again.

It's you, Spoke up Serenity. I'm so sorry about your kingdom, Oh if only I could done something, Replied the woman. It's not your flaut, Sailor Galaxia, Even I didn't see it coming, Replied Serenity.

Sailor Moon, it took a long time to get back to earth, When saw the castle disappeared, I wonder what happen, so I found Sailor Neptune's mirror on the grounds the castle once was, and it told me everything that happen, Spoke Galaxia. Small lady is dead, Says Serenity.

I know, i'm sorry about your daughter, Spoke up Galaxia. I need to know how, I can gain the Moon's almighty powers, this form is strong but, if I'm going to defeat, Queen Barrel once again, I need all powers of the nine planets on my side, Spoke Serenity.

Umm...! To tap into your true powers are dangerous Serenity, they could turn you into a Goddess or a Demon even, You sure you want to risk this? Asks Galaxia. Yes i'll do whatever it takes, Spoke up Serenity, serious.

Alright, since you, time jump back in time, There's a special mountain in the north, if you can get to the very top of it, There's a special portal that, Will bring you to your great Fathers and Kings of the past, Only the true Air to there thrown's can walk inside, no one else can enter alive, But you have to fight prove to them that you are the daughter of King Yue, The last king of kings, Says Galaxia, very serious.

My Father and I, never met mother didn't even tell him about me, Spoke up Serenity remembering everything. Yes, it's true he doesn't know about you princess, but when you meet, remember to always hold your head high, and be the Alpha, Says Galaxia.

What do you mean by Alpha? Asks Serenity confused.

There's a reason your Mother, never seen your Father again, Says Galaxia. Why is that, Nobody would ever tell me, Not my Grandfather, not my grandmother, not even the scouts back then, would tell me, and Mother she get so mad to even speak about him, what did he do to make everyone hate him, Says Serenity.

You will find out, when you meet him, Spoke Galaxia. What is this big secret, everyone is keeping from me...! Yelled Serenity. Let's just put it this way, He would have to tell you himself, or when you see him, but the only clue I can give you is, Light and Dark created you, Says Galaxia.

Wait this all happen 1000, years ago, how can he be alive? Serenity. Serenity you time travel over 600 years back into the past, Your father hasn't pass over to the other side yet in fact he's still very young, Says Galaxia.

What do you mean by Dark? Asks Serenity. You'll find out for yourself, But he's not a bad man, just very serious, He's still alive ruling his kingdom, without a queen, because your mother is what he loved, but when they met, He hid secrets from your mother, and when she relies what she mated with, she cover you up too,  
the truth of what you really are, Says Galaxia.

What am I? Asks Serenity.

This journey is yours to make, Alone you have to prove that you have a right to be there, But you must fight your father, until he sees your true mark of the His families signature markings, and your Auras, Replied Galaxia. Come with me, Spoke Serenity. No this journey you must do alone, Your friends could help, but they can't do it for you, Says Galaxia.

I understand, Thank you, Replied Serenity. I'm must be going, be strong Serenity, Says Galaxia.

She disappeared into the sky once more, when Serenity heard something tree snap breaking. Come out...! Yelled Serenity. Inuyasha, had heard mostly everything said.

Inuyasha, were you listening to everything being said? Asks Serenity. Yeah, I'm sorry, for spying on you, at first I just went to make sure you were okay, but then I saw her talking to you, Spoke Inuyasha. So you heard everything then? Asks Serenity. Yes, I did, Says Inuyasha.

You Do relies, that I have to leave, Everyone for there own safety, Spoke up Serenity. I can't let you go there that mountain is a land of no return, I'm the only one who's lived though it icy wind, and the sinking mud, and more it's a place filled with traps and Demon's, No we'll find another way to kill Naraku, And Barrel, You don't have to go, up to that mountain, Replied Inuyasha, scared to lose her.

Inuyasha, I know you just want to protect, Me but I need to know, What is this other half of me, What was my Mother trying to cover up, what secret has everyone kept from me, Spoke Serenity.

Inuyasha, looked her in the eyes, and nodded in a understanding of what she was talking about. And besides Inuyasha, I will become, stronger then ever, Says Serenity. But if you don't pass the test, you'll be killed, Spoke Inuyasha very scared.

Hey I'm not as weak as Kagome, calls me to be, and I'm also keeping my promise to, You and Rini, both I won't give up and that's why I have to do this task, that I've been giving to do, I must know the secrets that have been hidden from me, and how to unlock, my final full powers, Spoke Serenity serious tone voice.

Inuyasha, hugged her very closely, and looked at her and Nodded that he understood. I'm coming with you, Whispered Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Says Serenity, but he cut her off.

I'm coming with you, I know that Mountains trails very well, Besides who's going to protect you, Spoke Inuyasha. Serenity couldn't get him, to stay he was going with her, she gave up trying he was just to stubborn, to change his mind.

We can't bring the others and It's best, they don't know where we went, Otherwise they could be in Danger, Spoke up Serenity. I agree, and Kagome probably Tell me to Sit until I reach hell, But protecting everyone else is more important, Spoke Inuyasha. Here allow me, Says Serenity, She took off his beads.

How did you remove them, I thought Kagome could only remove them? Asks Inuyasha. I have more powers then her, Besides there's this, Says Serenity kissing him. Inuyasha's ears and Eyes weren't expected this from her.

But they both shared a gentle kiss that became something stronger then this. Inuyasha kissed harder, Serenity force herself away from him.

What's wrong? Asks Inuyasha. It hurts...! Called out Serenity. What hurt, did I scratch you with my fangs? Asks Inuyasha. No it was a wonderful kiss, best kiss I've had in years, Replied Serenity. Then what's the problem? Asks Inuyasha. Do you remember, what I said to Miroku, the time Darien kidnap Sango, Spoke Serenity.

Wait are you talking about, the time you said Darien would have to kill you, before He could get fiscal with Sango, Spoke Inuyasha thinking back. Yes, the reasons why i said until he or I, am dead we can't touch others, Spoke Serenity.

I'm very confused right now, Replied Inuyasha. Serenity show him the Marriage mark to Inuyasha. This mark alone, bind us, forever until death, Only then can we move on, Until Darien's dead my body burns up inside, Says Serenity.

Oh I see, you know this mark looks a like, Spoke Inuyasha cutting himself off. What it looks like what? Asks Serenity. A Demon's mating marking, Replied Inuyasha. Darien isn't a demon, And this mark appeared after our wedding day, Spoke Serenity.

Serenity let me try something with you, Says Inuyasha. What is it? Asks Serenity. Please just trust me, Replied Inuyasha.

Now close your eyes and relies your energy's Aura, Spoke Inuyasha. But that could hurt you, Says Serenity. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing please just open your heart and trust me, Replied Inuyasha.

Serenity did as told and afterwards, Inuyasha touch Serenity's arm, his Demon mark appeared on her arm, Serenity was free from Darien, They were divorce.

Alright open your eyes, Spoke up Demon Inuyasha. Serenity was a little scared seeing his eyes red. It's Okay, You are safe with me my Queen, Says Demon Inuyasha. What happen to my mark it change? Asks Serenity.

I broke your Connection to Darien, His mark remind until his death but you are free once more, Replied Demon Inuyasha. How did you do that? Asks Serenity. By falling in love with you, but mostly because, You mark yourself with a fake mark, by accidentally this is what happens to a Demon's mark if it is real, if it wasn't a fake my mark wouldn't be able to replace it, But don't worry anymore you are free, Says Demon Inuyasha.

Wait how did I make this mark then? Asks Serenity. I think, that's something you should Actually talk to your Father about, When you meet him, but the only thing I can say is you have a demon soul sleeping within you, witch means your a Half Demon too, I truly believe you should talk to your Demon Father, Replied Demon Inuyasha.

So this means were mates, Now this mark you place on me? Asks Serenity. No I use a removal spell, this will disappear in a few days, Replied Demon Inuyasha. Thanks for setting me free, Says Serenity smiling. Until we meet again, Spoke Demon Inuyasha.

Then he return to normal.

Thanks Inuyasha, Says Serenity holding him, he was pass out cold from using his energy. Serenity put him on her back, and took him inside a tree cave, half cut open but at least they wouldn't be caught out in the rain.

Sweet dreams Inuyasha, Whispered Serenity kissing him goodnight. Serenity was happy that she wasn't bound to Darien anymore. Serena laid down falling asleep warped in, Inuyasha's arms. The last thought she had that night, She felt happy again. I can't believe what I'm about to say but I'm in love with him, is it wrong to feel this way, Thought Serenity.

Promise me mommy, that you'll move on, Spoke Rini's voice in her head. I promise and if we live though this war with Everyone, it'll start over I promise everyone, Whispered Serenity falling asleep.

Meanwhile Kagome and Everyone woke up in the rain. Seeing no Serenity and No Inuyasha. They couldn't fine anyone in this weathers, Miroku found them a tiny den that was empty.

Kagome was growling from anger, why would he just leave for what if they were attack, He's so irresponsible, Thought Kagome.

So that's it for now hope you like the chapter. until next time. What will Serenity fine, what happens when Inuyasha starts feeling different around Serenity, like without everyone watching him, so much what happen if they both fall in love being alone out in the wilderness.

Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	19. The Forbidden Lands

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Rini came to her Mother, telling her goodbye that, she needed to be strong, that she needs to move on, with her life. afterwards she ran after a weird shooting star, she follow it, and Inuyasha follow after her, Where they both learn how she can restore her full powers, and Inuyasha removed her mark and replace his on her. What happens now. enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 19.

As Kagome and Everyone, tried to find Inuyasha, and Serenity, there scents were wash away no thanks to the rains coming down, for the last 3 days. Kagome asks Koga for help, they all agree to get help trailing Inuyasha's scent.

I just don't understand why they would run off, Spoke Kagome seriously. Perhaps they didn't, Maybe they were both kidnap, While we were sleeping, Says Sango curiously thinking. Perhaps your right, It's not like Inuyasha, To just run off without us knowing where he went, Spoke Miroku thinking. Your right, We've just got to fine him, Replied Kagome worried about him.

Meanwhile with Serena and Inuyasha.

So witch way do we go now? Asks Sailor Moon, ready for anything. That way, Once were step into the forbidden forest, everything is dangerous from here on out, Says Inuyasha seriously. We've come to far to stop now, We have to continue on this path that we've chosen, Spoke up Sailor Moon seriously.

Alright stay close to me, Says Inuyasha holding her hand. Why are you holding my hand? Asks Sailor Moon. Because I don't know, what kind of trouble is waiting for us in this forest, best to stay close to each other, Replied Inuyasha.

Right of course, Says Sailor Kagome and Everyone, tried to find Inuyasha, and Serenity, there scents, were wash away, no thanks to the rains coming down, for the last 3 days.

Sailor Moon and Inuyasha ran threw the forest, and the rain was pouring down harder on them. Serenity, we need to find shelter, This weather is getting bad, and anything could happen in this forest...! Called out Inuyasha. Alright, I agree where should we go, Replied Serenity. Get on my back, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Right, Says Serenity climbing up onto him.

They found in old empty house, That was abandon.

This will do for now, Spoke Inuyasha holding Serenity. It's really cold in here, Whispered Serenity freezing. It will be okay, Come here I'll keep you warm, Spoke Inuyasha holding her. We need to change clothes, there soaking wet, Says Serenity honestly. Ahhh...! But I've got nothing to cover up with, Replied Inuyasha blushing.

I have a few tallows right here, we can use these blankets too, while our clothes dry off, Spoke Serenity blushing too. Serenity started undressing, Inuyasha had to agree with Her, wet clothes could cause them to get sick, so he undressed.

He turn around looking at a naked Serenity. Wow she's really beautiful..! Whispered Inuyasha blushing.

Serenity rang out her wet clothes then put them up to dry off, Inuyasha put his next to her's. Serenity warped her blanket around herself. Inuyasha warped up in the other one. Serenity mange to find wood inside that would burn for fire.

They both sat by the fire together, they both sat close to each other for warmth. Serenity use her tallow to dry off her hair. Inuyasha decided to do the same thing.

Inuyasha, Spoke up Serenity. Yes, what is it? Asks Inuyasha looking at Her.  
I was wondering, Something and wonder, What exactly do you want out of life, Spoke Serenity blushing. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Like say we finally defeat Naraku, and Darien, what will you do with your life, When the time comes, Replied Serenity seriously. Well I use to want to be a full Demon, but after seeing what the jewel does to everyone, I'm starting to rethink myself, Says Inuyasha seriously. Okay, but that's not what I'm asking, What I'm asking is would you consider settling down with a Woman, like Kagome for example, Spoke Serenity blushing.

Well...! I suppose, the right thing to say about that is...! Yes i do want to get married, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. I thought so as much, I'm pretty sure Kagome and You, will fine happiness, Hopefully anyway, Says Serenity sadly.

I do, want to settle down Serenity, But I never said I wanted Kagome, Replied Inuyasha honestly. You don't want Her, But I thought you loved Her? Asks Serenity confused. I use too, But not anymore, There's someone else, I have my eyes on, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Who is she? Asks Serenity curious. Maybe someday you'll figure it out, Says Inuyasha playing hard to get. Kikyo I'm guessing, Replied Serenity. No not Kikyo, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Then who is she? Asks Serenity Perhaps if we win this battle, I'll tell you, Says Inuyasha smiling. Ah...! Now your being a jerk, you teasing me, fine don't tell me, I don't care, Replied Serenity crossing her arms.

Laughing...! He laugh pretty hard. Now what are you laughing at? Asks Serenity angry. You silly, Serenity it's you that I want to be with, You are the chosen one, you and I were meant to be together, If not do you really think, that I'd be in the most dangerous place of all, I came here with you because I wanted to make dam sure you come back safely with Me, Spoke Inuyasha holding her closer.

Inuyasha, you really love Me? Asks Serenity crying. Yes I do, And I intend to love you for the rest of my life, Says Inuyasha smiling. Without anymore words they kissed each other.

Thanks for being here with Me, I couldn't have done it without you, Spoke Serenity kissing him.

Meanwhile with everyone else.

Inuyasha is gone, this is the last place, and Serenity was at. They went inside there, Spoke Koga. Well let's go get them, Says Kagome. Nope that's where we draw the line, Kagome if Inuyasha's in there with Sailor Moon, it's must be very important, Spoke Miroku seriously.

What do you mean? Asks Kagome confused. This is a dangerous place, Will have to hope Serenity and Inuyasha are alright, and come back to us on there own, We can no longer follow after them, Spoke Sango honestly. Why not? Asks Kagome sacred. This is a place of no return, only a few have solve it's puzzle like maze and sinking sand and much more, Spoke Koga seriously.

He's right, Even the wise must be careful, Replied Miroku honestly. So will they make it out of there? Asks Shippbo crying. There going to have to, I'm afraid there completely on there own out there, Says Sango sadly.

They were really worried but decided that the search couldn't be put off any longer, So Koga join Kagome to help find Naraku and the jewel shards.

So what dangerous are ahead now, What happens when things start to heat up, keep reading and find out.  
To Be Continue. Please review please.


	20. Inside The Secret Caves

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Serenity and Inuyasha, went into the forbidden lands of the past great kings of kings, so What happens now. enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 20.

Kagome and Koga, seem to become really close over the weeks with Inuyasha, missing Sango and Miroku, felt like she wasn't being very loyal to Inuyasha. But Koga said he's probably dead already.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Sailor Moon.

Watch out...! Yelled out Inuyasha running to Sailor Moon's side. They came across, a demon guarding the secret caves, that lead to the other side, of the mountains and enter into secret grounds.

1 hour before this fight.

Sailor Moon, was sitting on Inuyasha's back, because they had to cross over, the muddy sinking puddles, and Inuyasha was trying to remember how to get over it,  
so for Serenity's safety, he carried her over.

How are you doing? Asks Sailor Moon curious. Trying to remember the hidden paths, they look like hidden rocks but sometimes in this place, Not everything is as it seems, Replied Inuyasha, jumping slowly. Sailor Moon, use her powers to light up the marshes, To help find the safe way out of it.

Inuyasha, moved quickly though the light.

Did we make it to the other side? Asks Sailor Moon seriously. Yes it's safe now, You can get down now if you want to, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Thank you, Replied Sailor Moon getting down.

How much farther into the mountains, do we have to go? Asks Sailor Moon curious. Well honestly, there's a cave just up ahead, it's the first entrance into the kingdom, I've never actually been though the cave before though, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Wait you don't know, The rest of the way? Asks Sailor Moon worried. Last I was here, I was just a boy, I was lucky enough to find my way out, Says Inuyasha honestly. Oh I see, Spoke Sailor Moon uneasy.

Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, And that's a promise, Says Inuyasha comforting her. Thank you, Let's fine that cave, Replied Sailor Moon seriously. As they finally came a pound the cave.

As they enter though it, the caves were light up by the glowing crystals, I can barley see, anything expect for these crystals, Spoke Sailor Moon sacred. Don't worry, I'll be your eyes, just hold onto me, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Serenity grabbed his hand. and he tried leading her though the cave.

Until something moved. Something's here, Says Sailor Moon sacred. I can hear it moving, Replied Inuyasha reaching for his sword. Sailor Moon, grabbing her staff ready to go too.

Who dears enter, Hissed out a voice. It's a Snake demon, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Where is it? Asks Serena confused. I can't see completely now, The crystals lights are going out...! Yelled Sailor Moon terrified. That's right, and now you'll be pulled apart, one by one, Hisses the demon.

Don't be sacred, I'm right here, Serenity, Says Inuyasha holding her closer. Then the monster came thundering right at them, causing Inuyasha, to be parted from Sailor Moon.

Inuyasha, are you alright...! Yelled Sailor Moon worried. Look out Sailor Moon, behind you...! Yelled Inuyasha running tore's her. now were back to right now timing.

Sailor Moon, use your power to create a barrier, Spoke up Inuyasha, as the demon snake grabbed him. The other one grabbed Sailor Moon before she could even protect herself. Inuyasha bit, the snake, then use his sword to cut it open.

1 down, Hold on Sailor Moon, I'm coming...! Yelled Inuyasha trying to fine them in the dark. Inuyasha...! Help!...! Yelled Serenity screaming. Where are you I can't see...! Yelled back Inuyasha, sacred terrified actually.

Serenity couldn't take it anymore, so she chanted to the sliver crystal, and it lighted up the caves like crazy, it causes the snakes inside the tunnel to freak out, they hated the light like crazy.

Inuyasha kill them all with his sword wind scar. The cave started shaking, They ran though the caves trying to get out of there before the mountain come tumbling down on them.

Inuyasha, grabbed Serenity pulling her out of harms way. Finally they reach the other side, but unfortunately now they would have to cross over the volcano lava river that's sitting right under this mountain.

Are we on a volcano? Asks Sailor Moon. This is the Volcano cannon, they are just another test to reach the other side, Spoke Inuyasha holding her. And afterwards? Asks Sailor Moon curious. Unfortunately it's got a lot more dangers to come, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Alright, witch way should we go? Asks Sailor Moon, serious tone voice. Well we have to cross the bridge first, then walk all the way up that road there, Until we meet our next guardians of the castle, Says Inuyasha honestly.

Well we better get moving, We can't stay here, and the exit is closed, so the show must go on, Spoke Sailor Moon smiling. Let's go, Replied Inuyasha carrying her across.

So what awaits them next, will Queen Barrel fine out what Naraku's true plans are for her, What happen next keep reading and find out. Thank you for reading please leave reviews.

To be continue.


	21. The Impossible

Sailor Moon's Quest.

Last time on, Sailor Moon's Quest, Serenity and Inuyasha, went into the forbidden lands of the past great kings of kings, so What happens now. enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 21.

It's really Hot in here, Whispered Sailor Moon. It's a volcano, Of course it's extremely hot, Says Inuyasha seriously. I need to fine water, Replied Serenity whispering. Wo...! Your really burning hot, Spoke Inuyasha checking her over.

Alright climb up, onto my back, Says Inuyasha. They both take off inside more tunnels, inside the caves was a very small spring water fall. Water, Spoke up Sailor Moon. Hold on, it could be a trap, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Dam it, Whispered Sailor Moon.

Inuyasha, looked around the aira, But saw nothing in site, then check the water, by putting his hands in the water. Again nothing happen, He then tested, the water to make sure it was safe to drink.

It's alright, You can fill your canteen, Spoke up Inuyasha serious. Sailor Moon, ran right beside him, getting a drink.  
Wow...! This water is really good, so cold and clean, Says Sailor Moon smiling. Inuyasha, felt somebody was watching them, but he couldn't smell nore see anyone, but deep down something told him, that they shouldn't waste time.

We should go, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. What's wrong? Asks Sailor Moon confused, putting her feet into the  
cold water, her feet were really sore.

I can't be sure, were really safe here, Says Inuyasha honestly. Sailor Moon, lighted the cannon spring, Inuyasha, began looking around for anything, but it wad actually really quite, Inuyasha, we haven't slept in almost 2 days, This place seem pretty tame for now, let's rest for a few hours, Spoke up Sailor Moon, seriously.

Alright, It's true I am tired, perhaps this place is safe for now, Spoke Inuyasha agreeing. They both relaxed, Serenity slept with Inuyasha, that way if anything happens he be ready for it.

Meanwhile with Darien.

Darien, got stuck working with Kohaku, And Feeding Barrel, energy.  
A lot of people have died, just to keep her alive, Whispered Kohaku. It's what, she does, Replied Darien angry.

What's got you going? Asks Kagura smiling evilly. I should be hunting Serenity down, not looking for the last jewel shards, and feeding that witch Barrel...! Yelled Darien, angry. Well, You promise to protect and Serve Naraku, with your loyalty, King Darien, Replied Kagura laughing.

What's so funny...! Yelled Darien.  
You won't be able to defeat Serenity, That's what's funny, From what I've heard, Is Serenity, is going into the forbidden  
lands and is planning on meeting her father, Replied Kagura waving around her fan, like always.

That's not possible, Nobody can make it there, On foot and Serenity would have to charm a Flying horse, before she can even get all the way to the top,  
and The gate guardian, Of Wind, Water, and Electricity, There's no way, she would have enough powers to defeat it, Replied Darien seriously.

Well Inuyasha, went with Her so perhaps she will make it, Says Kohaku seriously.

As if, There's no, Way Yue will believe she's his daughter, Says Darien laughing.

As Sango, and the Others finally catch up to Barrel, the fight wasn't working out in there favors, Kikyo even showed up to help, Kikyo's powers made Barrel go running for her life, and the villagers were spare from death like many others.

It was then that Kohaku, began following Kikyo, around.

So what comes up next, can things be settled or as things gotten tougher. keep reading and find out.

Sorry that the chapter is short, this week but I have to go now, thanks.

To be continue.


	22. Separated From Each Other

So last time, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha were going deeper into the mountains, When finally they both felt so tired that they both laid down to rest for awhile. Lets see what happens next.

Serenity realize that she was sleeping on Inuyasha's chest like pillow, He was like a sweet child when he was sleeping it was actually really cute. But then he open his eyes looking right back at her.

Good Morning, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Morning, How are you feeling, Inuyasha? Asks Serenity smiling.

Much better, I guess I was a little more tired then I thought I was, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Everyone as to sleep at some point in there life, and you have been fighting with a lot of energy lately, Spoke Serenity honestly.

I can't help not protecting you, Replied Inuyasha seriously. I know, but I am here to protect you too, Spoke Serenity kissing him.

Thank you, And I meant what I said I will get you too the top, And that's a promise, Say's Inuyasha gently. Yeah, But just make sure we make it there together, Replied Serenity smiling.

Of course, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Let's get some of this water to go, and head out now, before something does find us, Say's Serenity serious. Agreed, Spoke Inuyasha helping her onto his back.

They ran though a few more cannons each one they seem to have nothing in them, they we beginning to wonder if it wasn't some kind of ambush waiting for them, Thought Serenity and Inuyasha.

Stay close by Serenity, Spoke up Inuyasha worried. I will, Don't worry, Replied Serena honestly.

They walked for awhile, But then it seem very suspicious that no one was coming after them, They couldn't have pass all the test, could they? Thought Sailor Moon as they were climbing higher and higher up the mountain.

Inuyasha, I am getting this terrible feeling inside of me, It's like something is watching us but not attacking, Spoke Sailor Moon worried. I felt the same thing, Just now, Say's Inuyasha seriously. As he grab his sword ready for a fight.

But then all of sudden, This strange black hole appear under Sailor Moon's feet, She fell though it, Leaving Inuyasha alone up top, But then also as he slammed his fist into the ground, A Demon came right for him, knocking Inuyasha into a rock.

They began fighting, He kept yelling out what did you do with Sailor Moon. The Demon reply that she would never be coming back now, She was done for.

He growled, He scream out to Sailor Moon, No matter what he would find her, The demon laugh so hard, They both fought really hard, Jasper was surprised it had been years since he had an opponent to fight with.

But then another Demon, Hit Inuyasha over the head, Knocking him out.

Oh my it would appear that, He's going to the castle, Well we can't allow that now can we, Spoke another. Let's bring him back to the base where our master awaits for us, Say's Another voive seriously. They took Inuyasha with them.

Meanwhile with Sailor Moon.

Where am I? Asks Serena sacred. Inuyasha...! Inuyasha can you hear me..!? Yelled out Sailor Moon nervous. She was hoping he wasn't hurt. I have to find a way to get back up there, Say's Sailor Moon serious.

She began walking though the caves alone, So far she was alright, But she was sacred as could be. She began to wonder, was this all her fathers doing, Did he really higher all these monsters to hurt innocent people? Thought Sailor Moon curious. Or was it someone else doing the bossing around, Thought Sailor Moon as she continue to run now.

Did you captor him? Asks a voice. Sailor Moon slowed down, When she hears some talking. She starred moving closer to the sounds.

Yes we caught the Half Demon, But the girl fell though one of Yue's portal holes for traveling, And unfortunately we can't travel though those caves, Or portals, Say's Jasper seriously. Great, Spoke the other demon.

Why did we agree to this job for anyways? Asks the Female demon. Because we have to keep, Yue in the dark, Beside everyone thinks he a cruel monster remember, Replied Jasper honestly. Right I forgot, Spoke Daphne gently.

So what do we do with the Half Demon? Asks Daphne confused. For now we will keep him alive, It's been awhile since we tormented someone and we can use the girl as a mind game on him, Say's Jasper smiling.

I believe the lady would be impressed with another gift, But more then anything, He could help us track down that girl that got away, Perhaps his dog like nose could help us find the castle, Replied Daphne seriously.

Why would we do that? Asks The other one. Because he's in love with that girl, And I love to break lovers young hearts, Spoke Jasper smiling. Very well, do as you wish, I have the Half Demon in the Charge stone caves, Say's Takeshi laughing.

The Charge stone caves where are those? Thought Sailor Moon worried. Don't worry Inuyasha, I will recuse you, Whispered Sailor Moon, Going though another Yue's portal without noticing it.

Now where am I? Asks Sailor Moon looking around a beautiful place.

How did I get here? Asks Serena surprised.

As she walked she stopped moving when she came across flying horses, They were beautiful horses. Wow...! I've never seen other horses, Like Pegasus, Spoke Sailor Moon amazed.

She started to walk around minding her own business, She wasn't sure what these horses could do to her, So she continue to try and find the charge stone caves.

Get down...! Yelled out a voice knocking Serenity to the ground. What the hell? Asks Sailor Moon confused. But found a beautiful horse hiding her under her main and body.

What are you doing? Asks Sailor Moon confused. There coming, This way we all have to hide when they are coming, Come with me quick, Spoke the Horse picking her up onto her back.

Why are you doing this? Asks Sailor Moon curious. Doing what? Replied the Horse. Saving me? Asks Sailor Moon seriously.

That's just the way we are, We are peaceful creatures, But we don't like violence, We hate to fight, But the enemy that keeps coming here is trying to take all of our powers and if they catch you, They drain your powers, Beside even if we do fight once in while, We are no match for that thing, Replied the Horse again.

That awful, Spoke Sailor Moon worried. That's why a powerful, person like you shouldn't be found walking around our forest, You can stay with me, In my nest, Spoke the Horse.

Sailor Moon got drop off into her nest. She laid down and cover Sailor Moon.

So who is this big enemy of yours? Asks Sailor Moon curious. Here they come get your head down, Spoke the Horse hiding them both. As Sailor Moon got a light look of the enemy.

They came in though the sky they were riding Dragons.

They caught one of us, See what they do to us, Spoke The horse. As Sailor Moon watched in horror. The pour Horses, Were drained so bad that they killed them. That's horrible, Say's Sailor Moon sadly.

It's sick and unnatural, Replied The Horses.

They have to be stopped I won't stand for this, Spoke up Sailor Moon Seriously. But what can you do about it? Asks The Horse again.

I am stronger then I look, Perhaps we can help each other, I can help you and your friends, and you can help me find The Charge stone caves, Replied Sailor Moon honestly.

Look I would like to help you, Really I would but I am not the bravest horse, But I suppose the others could help you out, I mean there braver and prombley a perfect partner for you to slay demons and monsters with I am nothing but a coward, Say's The Horse.

I don't believe that, You are braver then you think, Sometimes it just takes time, Replied Sailor Moon honestly.

Yeah right, Look I have tried to become the leader, But I just can't make it to the top, I always mess up, Always or I run away, I am sorry my lady, I can't help you, Spoke The Horse.

What is your name? Asks Sailor Moon curious. I haven't really got one, But I have been called Wildwoods, Or the Runway horse, Say's The Horse sadly forgetting her name.

You don't even remember what your mother use to call? Asks Serena curious. My mother and I got separated when I was a baby, She was killed protecting me, All the horses in this forest called Me Wildwoods because I was a wild horse, That doesn't sever the royals up top at the castle, Replied The Horse honestly.

Umm...! Well I think, I would like to call you, Luna after a good friend of mine, She was braver then anyone I ever knew, But I think deep down you could become a strong alpha Mare, Of your Pack or Heard, So I would like to help you, Will you please help Me? Asks Sailor Moon smiling.

Thank you, I would be honor to be named Luna, Say's Luna smiling.

Let's go get your friends, Spoke Sailor Moon confidently. Alright, If you can be brave then, perhaps I can too, Replied Luna honestly.

She jump onto Luna's back and they flew into the caves, and went to find the rest of the horses before, Time runs out. Hey I have a question, How are you able to fly without wings? Asks Serena curious. I can change my shape any time I wanted I can also change color, That also depends on our riders, Replied Luna honestly.

I understand, But we do have to hurry, Luna, My Boyfriend is in trouble, Spoke Serena blushing. Your mate you mean? Asks Luna curious

. Well he will be if this war with Naraku and Barrel come to end, but if we lose the world could be in great danger, Everything would be gone, That's why I am here in the first place I am trying to find the castle of Yue, Say's Sailor Moon Honestly.

Oh dear, So you sneak Yue's help, I would turn back now if I were you, Yue doesn't help anyone unless it's a member of his family, He became very cold after his first wife left him, He also lost his first born child because of the betrayal Queen Serenity did, Say's Luna seriously.

What happen? Asks Serena worried. She left and betray him, Just because he was force to be King here, She had to stomp him foot into the ground, She wanted him to steal his soul into the Moon Kingdoms fire's to turn him into what She is, He wanted to remain the way he was, He wasn't aware of the pregnancy until afterwards, But everyone horse here knows this story, Spoke Luna honestly.

How could she of done this to him, After everything, I have learned about my mother, Is that she was a hater of Demons, Sure maybe there not as we thought they were, But there are good man and women demons too, Replied Serena seriously.

Do you know Yue or something? Asks Luna curious. He's my Father, I am Princess Serenity, His first born child, Spoke Serena seriously. As she spoke Luna halted to a stop really fast. What's the matter? Asks Sailor Moon confused.

Your the missing Princess that He's looking for? Asks Luna curious. I don't know, Wait he's looking for me? Replied Sailor Moon shocked. Yes, He as been waiting for your energy to appear on Earth, But why hasn't he been able to find you if you are here? Asks Luna confused as she continue to walk.

Something is sealing my Powers from me, That's why I was told to find My Father and Asks him to undo whatever my mother as done you my powers deep down inside and unlock the universe most powerful magic of all time to defeat my worse enemies, Spoke Sailor Moon Seriously.

Don't worry, I promise you Princess, I will get you to the top, I promise you that, I will help you, You obviously have a serious Mission that's great important, Say's Luna running again. Thank you, Now let's hope we can find Inuyasha before anything bad happens to him, Replied Sailor Moon honestly.

Alright hold on tight I am going to go faster, Spoke Luna seriously. As they road though the sky flying as fast as possible to help Inuyasha, But what happens when they find an unexpected prisoner too?

So can Luna and Serena, help the other horses, Will Sailor Moon make it in time to find her beloved Inuyasha. What happens when she finds, a surprised locked up with Inuyasha too. Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


End file.
